Pokemon Naruto
by Stephano Hungary
Summary: Pokemon/Naruto x-over Not so much with the main pokemon characters Basically, Naruto characters go off on different journies in different regions. Main focus is Hinata, though, enjoy! :D
1. The Adventure Begins

_**Pokemon Naruto**_

**SH: Okay, now don't ask why I'm doing this but I just needed to get this out of my system. Anyway this story is mostly about Hinata's adventures in the Kanto region of Pokemon. And for all you people who don't know what that is, that is the place where Ash started out in his training to become a pokemon master.**

**xXxTMExXx: Yeah, but if you peoples want her to do a chapter battle on some of the other characters she'll do it!**

**SH: I will?**

**xXx: -Hits SH on the shoulder- Yes, you will!**

**SH: Ouch, okay mom jeez! Anyway here you all go, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Naruto which in my opinion is one of the greatest shows on Earth!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

The Adventure Begins

The entire Rookie 11 plus Gaara's team were gathered in Tsunade's office in Konoha. "Everyone, the reason why you're here is because I have a mission for all of you to participate in." Tsunade started. "On this mission, you can go by yourself or with your teammates." That's when everyone started to perk up, suddenly Hinata burst through the door in a rush. "S-sorry I'm late T-Tsunade-sama." Hinata murmured. "I-it just took me some to get Trapinch, J-Jager, and Jewel back in their p-pokeballs." She explained. "That's okay, I just about to show and explain the reason that you guys are going on this type of mission." Tsunade said as she got up from her desk and asked the ninjas to give her some room.

Tsunade pulled out a spherical object that was red on top and white on bottom; it also had a button in the middle of it that looked like it would open the ball. She threw the ball and it automatically opened and a bright white came out of the ball. The white light turned into a small blue rat looking thing, "Nidoran!" it screeched. "This is called a 'Pokemon'." Tsunade explained while petting the pokemon's head. "Its name is Nidoran. The pokemon can only say its name." Tsunade said. "These pokemon are apart of our society, and there are hundreds of different pokemon in different regions scattered throughout the world. The regions are Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn. Each region has it's own unique varieties of pokemon and tournaments." Tsunade said.

"I-I know what a pokemon is Tsunade-sama." Hinata said sheepishly. "Oh, really?" Tsunade asked. "Y-yes, I have a f-few myself." Hinata said as she reached behind into her back pocket for something. She pulled out the same kind of ball Tsunade had except she had three instead of one. "C-come on out T-trapinch, Jager, J-Jewel!" Hinata cried while throwing the balls in the air. One of the balls had a giant orange looking termite with a huge head, and the other two held brown fox rabbit looking things. "This is Trapinch," Hinata said while motioning her hand to the termite. "And t-these two are Jager and J-Jewel. T-there also k-known as E-eevee." Hinata said while twiddling with her fingers.

Naruto bent down to get a closer look at the two Eevee, "Eh, I don't see what's so strong about these two." Naruto said not noticing how mad Jager and Jewel were getting. Jager started to make a blackish purple ball appear in it's mouth, while stars were forming in Jewel's mouth. Jager shot the ball and Jewel shot the stars that made a ring around the orb. It hit Naruto, and sent him flying and then created an explosion. "BOOM! - " ¦Ow." Naruto said. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped. She turned her head towards Jager and Jewel who were jumping in excitement, "Jager, Jewel." Hinata said in a stern voice.

Jager and Jewel stopped in their joyous moment and sat then stared at Hinata obediently. "You know I don't like it w-when you hit people with your sh-shadow ball and s-swift attacks." Hinata said as her Eevee hung their heads in sadness. "But, I-I can't stay mad at y-you two forever." Hinata said while picking up Jager and Jewel cradling them in her arms. Naruto was able to pick himself up out of the rubble safely, "Damn, those guys are evil!" Naruto said. Jager and Jewel gave him a scary face move. Naruto started to whimper in fear of the two hurting him again.

"Well Naruto, now you know what pokemon moves are. They are techniques that these pokemon use for defense and offensive maneuvers." Tsunade said. "All of you are going you are going on our own adventure, in one of the three pokemon regions that you will choose." Tsunade said. "You will be given starter pokemon to begin with, 6 pokeballs, a pokedex, and a poke nav." Tsunade explained showing the ninjas the required items. "All of you will start your mandatory mission tomorrow in the morning at 10 a.m. so be ready and get a good nights rest." Then everyone was off getting ready and thinking about tomorrow's mission.

When Hinata was walking home with Neji, she was thinking about how she'd be the greatest trainer like her mother was. "Hinata-sama." Neji asked. "Y-yes Neji-niisan?" Hinata replied. "Which region do you think you'll pick?" "I-I really don't know but, I-I'm sure when the time's right, I-I'll know which one is the right one to pick." Hinata said reassuringly. "Okay then."

-In the morning-

Naruto and the gang were gathered at the meeting spot that Tsunade requested them to be at. Suddenly Tsunade and the other Jounin sensei's appeared to help Tsunade with the preparations for each ninja. "All of you will be given your starter pokemon, a pokedex, 6 pokeballs, and your poke nav." Tsunade said. "You will all choose which region you will travel for the next few months." She said motioning her hand towards three winding roads that looked like it went on for miles and miles of land.

The Jounin came up with three boxes that had pokeballs in them. "The one box Kurenai is holding the starter pokemon for the Kanto region. The one Kakashi is holding are the starter pokemon for the Jhoto region, and Asuma has the ones for the Hoenn region. Now, one at a time you will come up and choose which region you are going to and your one starter pokemon you will take along with you on your journey." Tsunade explained. "Remember there are hundreds of pokemon to catch so use your pokeballs to obtain them. But keep in mind you must weaken the pokemon you're catching before you throw your pokeball so it will be easier to catch. Your pokedex will give you information on any pokemon you're looking at, and your poke nav will be your map to help guide you around the region."

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma took out three pokeballs from their boxes and threw them in the air. When Kurenai's pokeballs opened, there was a red lizard looking thing named Charmander, and a blue green dinosaur looking one called Bulbasaur, and a blue turtle called Squirtle. Kakashi's pokeballs had a another small green dinosaur with a giant leaf on it's head, but its name is Chikorita. Another one looked like a blue and yellow looking hedgehog named Cyndaquil. And the last one was a small blue alligator that could stand on its hind legs that was called Totodile. And Asuma's had a small red bird named Torchic, a green lizard named Treecko, and a blue fish lizard looking thing named Mudkip.

"These will be your starter pokemon to take with you but you can only choose one." Tsunade said. "Now I'll each team up one by one to choose your pokemon, and get your belongings then I'll let you begin on your journey." Tsunade said, and then called Team 7 up to choose their pokemon. Naruto chose Treecko, Sasuke chose Torchic, and Sakura chose Mudkip. "You all are going to the Hoenn region?" Tsunade asked and the three nodded their heads and got prepared for their adventure.

"Team 9." Hearing their group being called Neji, Tenten, and Lee came up. Neji chose Torchic, Tenten chose Cyndaquil, and Lee chose Mudkip. "One, for Jhoto, and two for Kanto ¦" Tsunade murmured writing their names down for the selected regions. "Team 10." Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji came walking up to the boxes. Shikamaru chose Mudkip, Chouji chose Totodile, and Ino chose Chikorita. Tsunade jotted them down, and called Gaara's team up. Gaara choose Mudkip, Temari choose Cyndaquil, and Kankuro choose Totodile. And finally she called up Hinata's team. Kiba choose Treecko, Shino choose Chikorita, and Hinata really didn't know which one to pick.

"Hinata, you need to pick a region and your pokemon." Tsunade said. Hinata started to think back to when her mother was alive and talking to her about her adventures as a trainer. What she remembered real well was that her mother went to the Kanto region, where she met her father and feel in love. "I ¦I know which region I want t-to go t-to." Hinata said twiddling her fingers. "Well?" Tsunade asked impatiently. "I-I-I want to g-go to the K-Kanto region." She replied. All of Hinata's friends gasped at her decision. "But Hinata, I thought you were going with one of us." Kiba said.

"W-well Kiba, I-I want to s-show everyone that I-I'm capable of d-doing something by myself w-without anyone's h-help." Hinata said bravely. "And besides, I-I want to start out i-in the place t-that my m-mother went t-to." Hinata finished. Kiba and Shino stared at her then looked at her, and nodded at her decision. "Well Hinata, since no one's going to the Kanto region, I guess you can take Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur with you." Tsunade said. "B-but I already h-have Trapinch, J-jager, and Jewel t-to take with m-me." Hinata said. "Well the more the merrier!" Tsunade quoted. Hinata giggled at her antics and took her pokedex, pokeballs, poke nav, and the rest of her pokemon and went to the road on the far left, that had a sign that read "Kanto."

"There are things called pokemon battles that you and your pokemon fight in, the one who knocks out their opponent first wins the battle. There are places called gyms as well, they are the places that trainers go to, to earn badges and compete in the Pokemon League where only the best trainers can go if they obtain all 8 gym badges." Tsunade said. "There are also things called Pokemon Contests where you can enter your pokemon and show off its appearance, and unique abilities. At the end of each round only a certain few can go on and will battle for ribbons that will get you to the Pokemon Grand Festival. The Grand Festival only allows pokemon coordinators, pokemon contest trainers, into the place only if you have 5 ribbons from any city." Tsunade explained. "Now I wish you all good luck, and I hope you have fun on next few months of adventure!" she shouted as she punched her hand in the air.

All of the ninjas cheered and went down their roads of path at different speeds all eager to get started on the journey. Hinata walked half a mile down the road she choose with Trapinch, Jager, Jewel, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur following her. She stopped for a brief moment and turned back around to look at Konoha one last time, _'Mother, I'll be the best. I'll be the best for you and only you. And- and- and... I'll become a pokemon master just like you were!'_ Hinata thought bravely as she clenched of her fist on her bag holding her stuff. Her pokemon looked at her with intrigued eyes, and Hinata looked down at them and said, "L-let's win it." (A/N: Cheesy, I know, but I didn't have anything else to put.)

_˜So now the adventure finally begins.' _She thought as she and her pokemon ran down the road filled with excitement and dreaming about their future adventures.

**End Chapter**

**SH: So? What'd you guys think of it so far? I hoped you liked it. And you know what? I just noticed this, do you ever tell your friends you're over pokemon, and yet when you get home, you just find yourself watching it, like... what the hell?!**

**xXxTMExXx: I swear, it's like the Japanese are playing some kind of mind control device on every anime show they play. And we can't stop watching the most stupidest shows like Bobobo-bobo-bobo...bobo...bo?**

**SH: I know, right. But anyways review peoples, and leave any comments on it that you would like to see or e-mail me at Later!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Viridian Forest

**Pokemon Naruto**

**SH: Hello all! I was looking through my computer files and I just found this chapter in there between some of my sisters' current events for school! What the hell?! Anyway here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or pokemon!**

**Chapter 2:**

The Viridian Forest

Hinata and the other pokemon were standing outside of an area that was filled with lush trees and possibly other pokemon. "Viridian Forest." Hinata mumbled as she read the sign that stood in front of the forest. "If you're going in that place, you better be ready to be jumped by lots of bug pokemon." A nearby old man said. "O-oh, really. Y-you b-been through t-the Viridian F-forest before?" Hinata asked. "Oh yes, many times when I was a young trainer like yourself." He replied. "But just to help you be safe, " he trailed off as he reached behind to grab something out of his bag, "Take these potions, and paralyze heals. They'll help recover your pokemon's health, and take care of any after math pain from battles." He explained. "N-no, I r-really couldn't t-take it f-from you." Hinata insisted, "Don't worry; I don't mind; besides ¦I see something in you that I haven't seen in other pokemon trainers." "W-what?" Hinata asked. "I see true determination, and, hope." He said.

Hinata blushed at his complement, "T-thank you s-sir." Hinata said sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot, we are my manners? My name is Jeremiah, and yours young lady?" Jeremiah asked. "Oh, my n-name is H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga." Hinata replied as she took the items that Jeremiah offered her. "Alright then, you should get going, you wanna be in Pewter City nightfall." Jeremiah noted, "Okay, thank you Jeremiah!" Hinata yelled as she ran into the forest with the other her pokemon following her.

Hinata was looking at her poke nav to see which way would be the safest to follow without running into any pokemon, but she accidentally walked through a bush, causing a mad cocoon looking thing to pop up. "-gasp- W-what's t-that?" Hinata asked herself as she pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at the cocoon. _Pokedex: Kakuna, the bug/poison type pokemon, the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch._

"Strange, i-if it clings to t-the trees, why is i-it on the g-ground?" Hinata asked. Suddenly Kakuna attacked by launching out glowing needles, "-gasp-T-that's a P-poison sting!" Hinata said. "C-charmander go! Ember a-attack." Hinata demanded. Charmander shot out small flames from its mouth and countered the Poison sting attack. Then a Beedrill came out of nowhere and airlifted the Kakuna to a safer place. "Hm, I w-wonder what the p-pokemon was." Hinata mumbled as she opened her pokedex yet again. _Pokedex: Beedrill, the bug/poison type pokemon, the evolved form of Kakuna. Beedrill are extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest, this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm._

"I t-think it would be best, i-if Charmander just s-stays out h-here w-with me guys." Hinata said to her pokemon. "R-return!" Hinata demanded as she placed each of the pokemon in their individual pokeballs until, "-gasp- J-Jager, Jewel, w-where'd y-you go?!" Hinata shouted. Jager and Jewel could be seen running through large bushes of grass happily while playing with each other. That's when they discovered a Beedrill's nest. They forgot about the warning in Hinata's pokedex and walked up to the nest sniffing it all over.

"BUZZ!!!" two Beedrill flew up to Jager and Jewel in fury. Jager and Jewel ran away by using Quick Attack to be faster. Jager and Jewel stopped in a clear field breathing heavily and thinking that they escaped from the two Beedrill. But they had to run again because now an entire swarm of Beedrill popped up out of a nearby bush. "EEVEE!!!" they both cried and ran away using Quick Attack once again. "BUZZ!!" the Beedrill shouted and they chased after the two.

"-sigh- Where do y-you t-think they went C-charmander?" Hinata asked. "Char- char." Charmander replied. "Eevee!" cried some faint voices in the distance, "T-that was J-Jager and Jewel!" Hinata shouted and ran in the direction of the voices with Charmander following close by. Jager and Jewel were cornered and were defending themselves from oncoming attacks by the Beedrill. Jager was firing Shadow Balls and Jewel was firing Swift attacks. Their attacks were super effective and knocked the Beedrill back, but even more came back the second time. The group of Beedrill aim a large swarm of Poison Stings at Jager and Jewel, both of the Eevee knew it was too much for another shadow ball and swift, so they both combined their reflect attacks creating a yin yang symbol. The poison sting was deflected back at the Beedrill who were hit hard, and flew away.

Jager and Jewel sighed in relief and took a breather for a minute, accidentally letting their guard down. Suddenly, the largest swarm of Beedrill came scaring the wits out of Jager and Jewel. All of the Beedrill shot out poison stings and Jager and Jewel couldn't evade it in time. "Charmander EMBER!!!" a voice shouted. "Chaaaarmander!" Charmander yelled shooting out large flames from its mouth. The flame blew away all of the poison stings and hit the Beedrill as well, scaring them away. Hinata walked through the bushes with Charmander right behind her, "-gasp- Jager, J-Jewel!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to the two Eevee, cradling them in her arms. "I was so worried a-about you." She then held them out at arms length staring at them with an angry pout. "I thought I told you two to stay close so that you wouldn't get lost." Hinata said. Jager and Jewel hung their heads in regret then mewed out an apology in their own language.

"-sigh- Oh well, I-I guess we can't do a-anything about now c-can we?" Hinata asked putting a smile on her face. She placed the two Eevee on the ground and started to walk forward with the two walking behind her as well as Charmander. The trio walked for a couple miles and it was getting dark that's when they saw a dim afterglow light in the distance. "Hey, l-look! I think we j-just found the checkpoint o-out of h-here." Hinata stated. She started to run, but tripped and landed in a Beedrill's nest, which, you guest it, made a whole swarm of Beedrill appear. "RUUUUN!!!" Hinata screeched and sprinted off with the other three pokemon in pursuit.

After running a few more yards, the four made it to the checkpoint and stumbled inside, and the Beedrill left. "Whoa, you okay miss?" a woman asked Hinata. "Y-yes, I'm all right. How a-about you g-guys?" Hinata asked to the other pokemon. The three replied in tired tones, but were showing signs of not being injured too roughly. "Well, why don't you stay here for the night and you can leave to head to Pewter City tomorrow?" the lady asked. "S-sure, thank you." Hinata replied in appreciation.

The next morning Hinata woke up slowly, her body still aching from yesterday's events. She looked on the other side of her humungous bed watching Jager, Jewel, Trapinch, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasuar resting. Hinata shook the bed lightly, causing the young pokemon to stir from their peaceful sleep. "Come on guys, we have to get going to Pewter City." Hinata spoke with a yawn. She laid out the pokemon food, and jumped in the shower to get ready for today's happenings.

Once Hinata got out of the shower, went downstairs got breakfast, and then left with the other pokemon to continue on their journey to the Pewter gym.

**End Chapter**

**SH: Welp, there's chapter 2. I'm working on chapter 3 and it should be done in a couple days. But until then, I'll be vacationing on SPRING BREAK IN VIRGINIA!!!!!!**

**xXxTMExXx: It's not fair! Everyone's leaving me to rot to death!!! And my dad said I'm going to softball practice over the break!**

**SH: HA! Sucks for you, anyway review please, comments on what I can do to make it better are welcome!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Pewter Gym

**SH: Okay, so I finally got chapter 3 up, I hope to be done with chapter 4, and most of chapter 5 by next Friday. And I'm gonna try to make chapter 5 be about Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto and see how their doing on their journeys. **

**XxXTMEXxX: So here's chapter three of Stephano's story, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephano Hungary does not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

**Chapter 3:**

Pewter Gym

Hinata and the other pokemon were walking through some tall grass trying to get some training done before they go up against a professional pokemon trainer. After searching for a little while, they came across a pokemon called Spearow. Hinata mumbled under her breath, "I wonder what pokemon that is..." and pulled out her pokedex. _Pokedex: Spearow, the normal/flying type pokemon. Spearow have a very loud cry that can be heard over a half of a mile away. If it's high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger._

"O-okay, Squirtle y-you take this o-one." Hinata whispered. Squirtle gave out a battle cry and jumped out into the open space demanding a battle from Spearow. Spearow flew in the air out of surprise, but didn't want to run, obviously showing that it wanted to fight. "Squirtle, use b-bubble." Hinata said while pointing at Spearow. Squirtle took in a large breath and blew out large bubbles that hit Spearow knocking it off balance, but it regained its posture, and flew at Squirtle.

"Spearow!" it cried and started to peck at Squirtle who ran around in circles while flailing its arms trying to protect its head. "Oh n-no. Hey I-I've got it, Squirtle use w-withdraw!" Hinata shouted in an attempt to save the pokemon. "Squirtle-squirt!" Squirtle replied, and it retracted its arms, legs, and head inside its shell. Spearow, not giving up without a fight, perched on Squirtle's shell and continued to peck at it.

"Now Squirtle, u-use rapid s-spin." Hinata commanded. Squirtle did as was told and started to spin hastily in circles, making Spearow fly off trying to get focused. "Q-quick, Squirtle come out and use w-water gun!" Squirtle popped out of its shell and shot a spout of water from its mouth and hit Spearow sending it flying away from the area.

Hinata jumped out of the bushes as well as the other pokemon and started to praise Squirtle immensely for its excellent battle with Spearow. But unbeknownst to the group, a trio of villains were watching fiendishly from the shadows of the trees. "It looks like that kid has some pretty strong pokemon. I think we should snatch all of them up right now." A blue haired man said. "Yes, I agree. I think we should, what about you?" Spoke the red headed woman who turned to face a cat like figure. "I tink we should wait a little while. I remember overhearing that that little girl is going to Pewter City. And in Pewter City, there's a Pewter Gym. And in a gym there's?" "Pokemon." The two humans spoke, "And there'll be lots of 'em. So lets just wait, and _then_ we'll snatch 'em." The feline finished. (_A/N: Whoever guessed who they were gets a cookie!!!_)

"O-okay guys, l-lets g-get a little more t-training done before w-w-we go to t-the Pewter G-Gym." Hinata suggested. The pokemon nodded in agreement and walked on with Hinata until they found some more wild pokemon to fight.

Soon after a couple hours Hinata decided that she and the other pokemon were ready and headed towards the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. When Hinata got to the Pokemon Center, she noticed various trainers standing impatiently in line to get their pokemon checked out. Hinata jumped up and down behind a taller trainer trying to see what the commotion was all about. As soon as she caught a glimpse of what was happening, she noticed that Nurse Joy was being smothered by a tan looking fellow with eyelashes so thick; you couldn't even see his eyes.

The man had Nurse Joy's hands clasped in his and he was shouting out his love for Nurse Joy so loud that the entire center started to get annoyed. Finally the man in front of Hinata went up and pulled on the shouting guy's ears and dragged him away while grumbling something incoherent under his breath. In doing so the man he was dragging was crying his eyes out. After that incident it was finally Hinata's turn and after her pokemon were healed she asked Nurse Joy a question, "N-Nurse J-J-Joy, if you d-don't mind m-me a-a-asking, who w-was that w-weird guy?" "Oh him? That's Brock the Pewter City gym leader, why do you ask?" Nurse Joy replied. "No reason, h-he's just s-so...g-goofy." Hinata stammered while blushing.

"Well don't be fooled, Brock is a very serious person underneath that goofiness of his. And he is a ruthlessly strong trainer as well." Nurse Joy said to Hinata sternly. Hinata nodded her head in response, picked up her pokemon, and headed for the door. "Oh, and if it helps, Brock uses rock-type pokemon!" Nurse Joy shouted. Hinata yelled back a thank you and left for the Pewter Gym.

Pewter Gym

Hinata walked slowly up to the front of the gym doors and knocked twice. The doors opened mechanically and stayed like that until she entered. Hinata gulped nervously and walked in cautiously, as the doors closed behind her. "U-um, hello? I'm looking f-for the g-gym leader, B-B-Brock!" she called. Suddenly the lights flickered on and Hinata jumped in surprise, and looked to see Brock standing near the other side of the arena. "So, you think you can take me on kid?" he questioned while crossing his arms.

Hinata was shaky for a second, but stood up straight and nodded her head firmly. "Well then, we'll just have to make you regret that decision now won't we? Let's start the match." Brock said as he motioned for her to step in the box that stood in front of the large arena square. Hinata took a few steps until she was fully inside the square. Then the judge for the match came up between the two with two flags, the one on his right was for Brock, the other for Hinata. "This battle between Brock from Pewter City and Hinata from Konoha will now begin. During this match only the opposing trainer is allowed to switch out pokemon. Now trainers...choose your pokemon." The judge said.

"Geodude, I choose you!" Brock shouted as he threw a pokeball that released a pokemon that looked like a rock with arms. "I-I choose y-you Bulbasaur." Hinata called. "If you think choosing a type stronger than my Geodude will help you win it's not going to work." Brock said while smirking. When Bulbasaur was released from the ball and stood near the center of the arena glaring at Geodude. "The match will start...NOW!!!" the judge shouted then brought down his arms signaling the two trainers to start.

"Geodude go, use rock throw!" Brock commanded. Geodude reacted by digging its hands into the ground and started to rotate them, making rocks fly over to Bulbasaur. "B-Bulbasaur use razor l-l-leaf!" Hinata cried. "Bulbasaur!" it yelled. Bulbasaur made its bulb shoot out hundreds of spinning blade sharp knocking the rocks out of the way. "Use tackle Geodude." "Geo." Geodude spoke as it rammed Bulbasaur violently to the side.

"Bulbasaur u-use v-vine whip." Hinata said. Bulbasaur regained its balance and brought vines out of its bulb lengthening them to try and reach Geodude. Geodude dodged most of them but was grabbed by one on its left arm, then another one on its right. "Go, send i-it flying!" Hinata cried. Bulbasaur cracked its vines sending Geodude soaring in the air, leaving it defenseless, "Use L-leech seed." "Bulba." Bulbasaur replied while shooting a seed out from its bulb.

When the seed hit Geodude, it expanded and turned into vines as it wrapped itself around Geodude's body while sucking its energy. "B-bullet s-seed Bulbasaur." Called Hinata. Bulbasaur took in a large breath getting ready to shoot, "Geodude quick before Bulbasaur attacks, put all your power into a full on tackle attack!" Brock said. Even in pain, Geodude dived at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, s-stand your g-ground and t-then fire!" Hinata stated.

When Bulbasaur was hit by Geodude, it was pushed a few inches back but dug its feet into the ground and stood tall. Then Bulbasaur fired off glowing yellow seeds that knocked Geodude back, and with the leech seed vines still on it, that didn't help Geodude at all. "GEO!!" Geo exclaimed in pain. Geodude then fell back with swirls in its eyes, "Geodude is unable to battle, Hinata and Bulbasaur win!" the judge announced.

Brock called back Geodude, "Great job buddy, you deserve a good rest." Then he put the pokeball away and then pulled out another one. "Let's see if you can take on Onix!" Brock shouted while throwing the pokeball. Bulbasaur was confident that it was another small rock pokemon like Geodude, but then its face lost all color when it saw a 20ft. rock snake towering above it, even Hinata went pale.

"The match between Onix and Bulbasaur will now begin." The judge said while bringing down the flags. "Onix use Rock slide!" Onix cried out and slammed its tail into the ground, making the rocks around the gym fall down and go towards Bulbasaur. "B-Bulbasaur use v-vine whip!" Hinata said, but Bulbasaur was still in shock and ended up getting hit by the rocks and fainted. "Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Onix wins." The judge announced.

Hinata called back Bulbasaur and thanked it, _'Okay Squirtle, lets see how you do against Onix.' _Hinata thought while throwing the pokeball. When Squirtle came out, like Bulbasaur, it was awestruck at the sight that stood before it. "The match between Onix and Squirtle will now begin." The judge announced. "Onix use slam!" Onix roared and whipped its tail in the direction of Squirtle, "Squirtle withdraw!" Hinata called.

Squirtle quickly retracted its arms, legs and head, just before Onix hit it. "Now Onix use dig!" Brock called. Onix dug deep into the ground waiting for a moment to strike while Squirtle was still withdrawn. "Now Onix, then use bind." Onix jumped out of the ground sending Squirtle flying into the air, when suddenly Onix's tail reached and grabbed for Squirtle, then started to squeeze it. _'I have to do something fast for else Squirtle's gonna be killed out there.' _"Squirtle u-use rapid spin then bubble!" Hinata called. Squirtle started to spin at break neck speeds, causing a friction on Onix's skin. Then Squirtle shot out bubbles that made Onix thrash about in a fit of rage and throw Squirtle up against the wall.

'_I'm running out of moves. I have to think of something quick before Squirtle gets knocked out. Wait! Maybe the pokedex knows something.' _ Hinata thought while quickly pulling out her computer partner.

_Pokedex: Other moves that Squirtle know are headbutt and water pulse. Stronger moves like skull bash, and hydro pump, with be learned at an older age._

"Onix, quick before Squirtle gets up use slam!" Brock called. Onix brought down its tail once more ready to give the finishing blow. "S-squirtle use h-headbutt!" Hinata said quickly. Squirtle jumped head first into Onix's slam trying to push it back. "Gotcha," Brock mumbled. "Onix use bind one more time!" Onix twirled its tail, and gripped Squirtle once again. Unconsciously, Onix brought its face close to Squirtle. "Now I've got you," Hinata said under her breath, "Squirtle, w-water pulse now, f-finish it." Hinata screamed.

Squirtle smirked and shot out an orb of water that hit Onix square in the face, making it roar in pain and letting go of Squirtle. "Onix, no!" Brock cried. Then Onix fell back defeated. "Onix is unable to battle, Squirtle wins! The victory goes to Hinata Hyuuga from Konoha!" the judge said as he gave the final call.

At first Hinata was shocked that she actually won, but her Squirtle...not so much, anyway they both hugged each other as they cheered for their first official victory. Brock put Onix away and walked up to Hinata with something enclosed in his right hand. "Here you go Hinata, your first official gym badge, proof that you will be allowed to go on to the next gym." Brock said holding out his hand. Hinata looked into his palm curious at what he was holding, she then gasped looking at the stoned shaped badge. She instantly grabbed for it and showed it off to Squirtle, "T-thank you Brock, t-thank y-you for an amazing b-battle." Hinata said appreciably. "No problem. Hey when you're going off fighting other trainers, try and get rid of that stutter, it may affect you and your pokemon during a real important matter.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement and ran outside with Squirtle. Brock smirked and walked to the back of the gym until he heard a scream; he then ran out into the front of the gym and was shocked at what he saw. "Squirtle!" Hinata shouted. Brock looked up at a Meowth shaped balloon that was holding two people and a Meowth inside. "Who the heck are you guys?!" Brock questioned. "That's a very good question indeed, lets just get this show on the road shall we?" the red head asked.

"To protect the world with devastation

To unite all people's within our nation

To denounce the evil's of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above"

The red head and the blue haired guy jumped on the ledge of the balloons basket.

"Jessie and James

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth that's right!"

The cat exclaimed as it too jumped on the ledge with the humans staring down at Hinata and Brock with smirks on their faces.

-Cliffhanger!!!-

**SH: Finally I got that over with, it took me forever to think up the battle scene, and on top of that I got a crap load of end-of-school year work to do!**

**XxXTMEXxX: Yeah me too...But right now we're at the Outer Banks!!...Oh wait, that's just meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**SH: You son of a cow...Anyway, I'm gonna try to work on getting chapters done a lot quicker, and next chapter will see how Brock and Hinata handle three new enemies.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Team Rocket and the Moon Cave

_**Pokemon Naruto**_

_**SH: -looks at the last time she updated-… Phew… I'm surprised you people haven't decided to pull a drive-by at my house with AK-47's and missile launchers! Anyway, I'm not gonna make any excuses, I've had many chances to update, I just chose not to, because I was too tired, lazy, or distracted by something else. So, here's the next chapter, and, hopefully, I'll have more time to update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Pokemon, just any made up characters and the plot for this story.**_

_**Chapter 5: **__Team Rocket and the Moon Cave_

Hinata blinked her large eyes, "…W-who are you guys, exactly?" Team Rocket fell anime-style into the balloon basket in response to her question. Jessie then jumped back up, her eyes aflame, "WE ARE TEAM ROCKET, YOU STUPID BRAT!" James put a hand on her shoulder, "Now, now, Jessie, don't blame her. We just need to give a little demonstration on why we are the most feared organization known to man." Jessie stopped yelling and smirked in response to his suggestion.

"Maybe we will have to give you a little demonstration." Jessie plucked a pokeball from her belt and threw it, "Ekans, go!" James followed suit, "Koffing, you too!" A purple snake and a floating purple, ball-shaped creature came out of the orbs. The snake hissed, "Ekanssss!" While the ball spoke, "Koffing!" Hinata threw two of her own pokeballs, "Jager, Jewel, go!" "_Eevee!_" "Ekans, use Poison sting!" "Koffing, you use Smokescreen!" Ekans spit out dozens of purple needles and Koffing threw up a thick cloud of black smoke, smothering Jager and Jewel. "Oh, no! Jager, Jewel, u-use Quick Attack!" The two Eevee moved quickly, but because of the smoke they ran into each other, and got hit by the Poison Sting.

"EEVEE!!!" "AH!" Hinata cried as she caught the two Eevee. "Now, finish them!" Jessie and James shouted. Ekans and Koffing charged towards the helpless Hinata, "Hinata! Get out of the way!!" Brock shouted, but Hinata just held Jager and Jewel closer to her and shut her eyes, too afraid to move. Then, another voice spoke out, "Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Hinata suddenly felt a huge gust pass by her and then she opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was riding on something. When she looked forward, she saw a large red-orange dog, with a few parts of its fur being cream-colored with black stripes, running at, what looked to her, to be the speed the light, before it came to an abrupt halt, "Whoa, there, boy." '_That voice!_' Hinata looked up and saw a boy riding the back of the large dog.

Once the dog stopped running, the girl helped Hinata off it, "Hey, you alright?" Hinata nodded while getting a good look at him. He was dark-skinned, and had wild, short, jet-black hair. He was wearing a jacket that was the same color as the dog he was riding, stripes and all, along with some black pants, brown boots, brown gloves, and he had on some black goggles. The boy lifted the goggles off his face and to his forehead, revealing brown eyes, "My name's Kai, and you?" Hinata shook her head in order to get out of her daze, "O-oh, I'm H-Hinata." Kai blew one of the stray black hairs out of his face, "Nice to meet you, Hinata."

"HEY, BRAT! DON'T THINK WE'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!!!" Kai and Hinata turned towards Jessie's loud, obnoxious voice. As Kai looked towards Team Rocket's balloon, he noticed a squirming Squirtle in the grasp of a robot hand. "Is that Squirtle yours?" Hinata nodded in reply. "Ekans, use Poison Sting, again!" "Koffing, use tackle!" Ekans hissed, shooting out the needles once more, while Koffing rushed forward. Kai's eyes turned serious, "Arcanine, use Flame Wheel!" Arcanine, once again, started to sprint extremely fast before its body became surrounded by fire, "ARRR!" It shoved Koffing and Ekans back into Team Rocket's balloon, "Now, use Crunch on the robot hand! Save Squirtle!" Kai commanded. The flames surrounding Arcanine diminished, and then it jumped and bit down hard on the robot hand, letting Squirtle land on its back, "Oh, no!" Team Rocket shouted. Kai turned towards Hinata, who nodded, "Arcanine, Flamethrower!" "Squirtle, Water Pulse!" "RARR!" "SQUIRRRRTLE!" The flamethrower wrapped around the Water Pulse and hit Team Rocket's balloon, blowing it up, "AAAH!" Team Rocket cried. As their balloon started to swirl around and fly away, they screamed, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF, AGAIN!!!!" Then, there was a strange twinkle that sparked up in the air.

"Now those were some real nut jobs…" Kai mumbled scratching his head. Arcanine landed and brought Squirtle over to Hinata. Hinata put down Jager and Jewel, and squealed once Squirtle was back in her arms, "Squirtle, y-you're okay! Thank you! Thank you!" Kai smiled, "No problem." He turned to Arcanine, praising it, "Good boy, Arcy!" Arcanine growled in happiness. Brock rushed over to the group, "You guys okay?" he asked. "Yeah." Kai replied. He jumped back on Arcanine and was about to jog away before he spoke, "Are you, by any chance, Brock?" he asked. Brock nodded. "Well, before I forget, here is your brand new Breeder's Handbook 2.0." Kai reached into the brown bag he was carrying on his back, and pulled out a blue book with a pokeball on the cover.

Brock reached for the book, "Awesome! I've been waiting for this for a while now!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 dollars in poke-money for a tip for Kai. "You're welcome!" And before Kai was about to leave hee turned towards Hinata, "Hey, do you need a ride to the Pokemon Center?" "Y-yes." Hinata replied. "Well hop on, and I'll give you a ride!" Hinata nodded and returned her pokemon back to their respected pokeballs and hopped on the back of Arcanine right behind Kai. "You might want to hold on tight, and put these on." Kai said as he handed Hinata an extra pair of goggles. Hinata put them on and gripped Kai's waist as Arcanine sprinted quickly once again towards the center.

After about a couple minutes, they had finally arrived at the center. Hinata stumbled off of Arcanine, her hair in extreme disarray due to Arcanine's fast running. She collapsed to the ground, "Land! Sweet land!" Kai laughed, "You'll get used to it. I've been working with Arcanine since I was a kid." Hinata jumped back up, "W-which reminds me…" She pulled out her pokedex and pointed it towards Arcanine. _Pokedex: Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon, the evolved form of Growlithe. Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. It can run more than 3,000 miles in one day. _'_Wow…_' Hinata thought, "What's a Growlithe?" she mumbled as she looked up the new pokemon. _Pokedex: Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. A Pokemon with a loyal nature, it will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer._ "Cool." "Would you like to see a Growlithe?" "Y-yes please." Kai jumped off of Arcanine and pulled a pokeball off his belt, "Come on out, Growlithe!" The pokeball opened and a smaller, puppy version of Arcanine came out, "Groooowlithe!" "I-it's so cute!"

Growlithe ran up to Hinata and began to sniff her legs. It then pawed at them and started to whine, and Hinata reached down to pick him up, "I think he likes you." Kai commented as Growlithe began to lick her face. "I-I think so, too." Hinata said as she turned towards Kai. Hinata noticed a patch on Kai's jacket that was shaped like an Arcanine, "Kai, w-what does that p-patch say?" Mei looked down, "Oh, this? This is the icon for my family's mailing system. We call it 'Extreme Speed Service'. That's why I have an Arcanine. My family raises them, along with other pokemon that help with deliveries." Kai explained. "W-what other kinds of pokemon do you h-have?" Hinata asked. "Well, take a look!"

Kai threw the last four pokeballs that were on his belt, releasing a medium-sized bird, a large pokemon with a shell on its back, a horse, and a mermaid-like pokemon. "Wow!" was all Hinata could say as she looked up the data on Kai's pokemon. She pointed her pokedex at the bird first, _Pokedex: Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. _"Pidgeo!" Now, she gathered data on the shelled pokemon, _Pokedex: Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokemon on its back. It understands human speech. _"Lapras!" Then, the horse, _Pokedex: Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokemon. About an hour after its birth, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance. _"Neigh!!" Ponyta stomped its hooves into the ground. Finally, the mermaid, _Pokedex: Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. _"It-it's beautiful." Vaporeon's skin shimmered in the sun, "Well, I have to keep Vaporeon looking beautiful for those Pokemon contests, now don't I?" Kai said. "What are P-pokemon contests?" Hinata said.

Kai blinked, "What are Pokemon contests?! They're just the coolest thing ever! It's where Pokemon Coordinators gather to show off their Pokemon's abilities and power and win ribbons in order to compete in the Grand Festival in the Indigo Plateau!" Hinata flinched at Kai's enthusiasm. "I-I take it y-you've been there?" Kai shook his head, "I've been to the semi-finals in the Hoenn region, but I got 6th place. And I haven't been to the one in the Jhoto region yet. Jhoto is my home region, and when I compete there I want to get first place! So I came to the Kanto region in order to get some more practice." Kai said. Hinata nodded at Kai's explanation. "Hey, after we go to the Pokemon Center, do you need to go the Moon Cave? It's the only way to get to Cerulean city, and it's where my first contest is, so you'll get to see one." Hinata nodded again at Kai's offer. "Then it's settled!" Kai returned his pokemon to their pokeballs except for Arcanine, and walked into the center with Hinata.

As Hinata finished healing her Pokemon, Kai was talking to someone on the phone, "Hey, Dad! I already made the delivery, and I want to know if I can take a break? You know, compete in the contests here, like a mini-vacation?" Kai's father put a finger to his chin, "I don't know, Kai." "Please, and thank you! My friend, Hinata, would really appreciate it!" "Alright, you can, just be careful, okay? I'll still be assigning you deliveries from time to time." "Thank you, Dad, bye!" Kai put the phone on the hook. "Hey, Hinata, guess what? You'll be hanging out with me a lot longer!" Hinata's eyes widened at Kai's news, "T-that's great, Kai!" '_At least I'll have a friend with me, and I won't feel so alone…_' Hinata thought. Then, the duo left the Pokemon Center, hopped on Kai's Arcanine, and headed towards the Moon Cave.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Once they reached the entrance, someone was outside of the cave, "Watch your backs in there, it's been said that Team Rocket's up to no good, again!" Kai then turned Arcanine to head inside the cave. "I-it isn't that dark in here." Hinata noticed, "Yeah, it doesn't get that dark until you reach the Rock Tunnel just outside of Cerulean." They walked for a few more minutes until they reached some ladders. "Alright, it looks like we'll be heading down on foot for a while." Kai and Hinata jumped off Arcanine and started to head down the ladder, "Arcanine, return!" Kai put Arcanine back in its pokeball before heading down the ladder. Once Kai and Hinata rounded another corner, he noticed someone in a black outfit with a pink 'R' on the back. "Hold on." Kai whispered as he backed Hinata and himself onto the wall and out of their vision.

Kai peeked around the corner, while Hinata used her Byakugan to look. They saw a group of people wearing the same black outfit with pink 'R's' on them moving around rocks. "I think that's Team Rocket, Hinata." "Y-yeah." Then, Kai noticed two people whose outfits were white with pink 'R's', "Oh, man, don't tell me it's those two clowns, again…" "Hurry up, you guys! Stop wasting time!" a bossy voice shouted, "I-I think it is them..." Hinata spoke. "Yep." Suddenly, a group of voices rang out, "CLEFAIRYYY!" 50 or 60 something pink pokemon fell down on top of the giant rock Team Rocket was trying to gather, "It's Clefairy!" Kai said. Hinata pulled out her Pokedex, "What a Clefairy?" _Pokedex: Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it is popular for its adorable nature. _

"I wonder what Clefairy are doing here?" Kai asked. The Clefairy started to shout at Team Rocket while jumping on the rock, and that's when Kai thought of something, "I think that rock Team Rocket's stealing is a moon stone." "W-what's that?" Hinata asked. "It's a stone that makes a certain type of pokemon evolve, like the Clefairy evolve into Clefable, and Jigglypuff evolve into Wigglytuff." "Oh…" Hinata said.

The Clefairy then started to wave their fingers in a slow trance, "Oh, man, they're gonna use Metronome, quick, get down!" Kai tackled Hinata to the ground. "CLEEEFAAAAIR- CLEFAIRY!" Kai and Hinata got up and jumped from around the corner; Team Rocket had captured the Clefairy in a large net, and were planning on capturing them along with the large Moon Stone. "Come on, we can't let them get away with this! Go, Vaporeon!" Kai threw a pokeball releasing Vaporeon, "Vapor!" "Go, Jager, Jewel!" Hinata released her two Eevee for battle. "Vaporeon, Water Pulse, and then use Ice Beam!" "Jager, use Shadowball! Jewel, use Swift!" Vaporeon shot out a glowing blue orb, that got hit by an Ice Beam, and exploded in a shower of ice shards onto the net that held the Clefairy, and the Shadowball/Swift combination hit the net as well.

The net broke, and the Clefairy jumped out in joy… Before they got caught into another net, "What?!" Kai and Hinata yelled out. "Hahaha! I knew you twerps would show up!" Jessie cackled, "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" James spoke, "To protect the world from devastation," "To unite all peoples within our nation," "To denounce the evils of truth and love," "To extend our reach to the stars above," "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light," "Surrender, now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!" The trio finished their motto by landing on the giant moon rock.

Hinata and Kai blinked their eyes, "…I swear, that was the _lamest_ thing I have ever heard in my entire life." Kai commented, and Team Rocket did an anime fall as a result. "You're the lamest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Jessie shouted back. The two rolled their eyes. "Ekans, go!" "You too, Koffing!"

"Use Wrap!" Jessie commanded Ekans. The snake wrapped around Vaporeon, crushing it, "Vaporeon!" Kai cried. "J-Jager, use Bite on Ekans!" "Eeeevee!" –crunch!- "Ekaaaanss!!!" Ekans released Vaporeon quickly as tears ran down its face trying to shake Jager off its tail. "Thanks for the save! Vaporeon, Quick Attack on Koffing!" Vaporeon tackled Koffing with great speed. "Jewel, Swift! Jager, get out of there!" Jager let go of Ekans and jumped away just as soon as Jewel's swift attack hit Ekans and Koffing. The two Rocket pokemon fainted and fell to the ground. Jessie growled and turned to Meowth, "Meowth, you're a pokemon, aren't you?! Well," Jessie picked up Meowth by the collar, "GET IN THERE!!!" "AAAAAH!!!" Meowth screamed as Jessie threw Meowth into the arena. Once he was there, Vaporeon and Jager and Jewel were glaring at him, "H-Hey now, no hard feelings, right guys?" Meowth nervously said as he put his paws up, "We're all pokemon here!" Hinata and Kai's pokemon inched closer to him, "Hey, now three against one ain't fair!" "That d-didn't stop you y-yesterday…" Hinata weakly belted out. "Oh…Yeah." Meowth sweatdropped as Vapoeron, Jager, and Jewel, Quick Attacked him and made him faint and fall to the ground. "Uh, oh." Jessie and James said. "Uh, oh is right!" Kai shouted. He looked at Hinata and they both nodded. "Vaporeon, Water Pulse!" "Jager, Jewel, Shadow Ball, Swift!" The three combined attack exploded on the machine that held the Clefairy, and sent the bandits flying through a hole in the side of the cave, "AAAAH!!! Two times in one day?!" Jessie yelled, "Well, it can't get any worse, can it?" "Not helping, James!" "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF, AGAIN!!" –Twinkle-

As Kai looked in the sky he muttered, "There's that strange twinkle again…" "Vaporeon…" The mermaid pokemon agreed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata looking at the Clefairy dancing around the Moon Stone. "Wow…" Hinata murmured. "Eevee…" Her pokemon said.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy…!" The pokemon sang as they danced around the object. Soon, they all glowed white, and started to grow. Their ears, tails, arms, and legs extended, "Clefable!" The newly evolved pokemon cried. "T-Their so pretty." Hinata said. "Uh, yeah, I guess." Kai said as he rubbed the back of his head. One of the Clefable plucked two small chunks out of the giant stone. It jumped over to the duo and put the chunks in their hand, they were moon stones. "Oh, I c-can't accept t-this." Hinata said as she tried to give it back to Clefable, but it refused and pushed her hand back. "It's their way of saying thank you, Hinata. Just take it." Kai assured her, "O-Okay…" "Clefable!" The two looked at the pokemon as it pointed to the other side of the cave.

"I-I think it's trying to s-say it c-can lead us o-out of the c-cave…" Hinata said. "Well, that'll save us a lot time now won't it?" Kai said as he grinned, "Come on, let's go! You have a gym battle, and I have a contest to win!" "Y-Yeah!" Hinata smiled. The two gave chase after the Clefable with their pokemon, eager for their upcoming challenges.

-END-

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay, Chapter 4 is over, and Chapters 5 will be off of Hinata and her new friend, Kai, and on Naruto's group, but it will be back on Hinata on Chapter 6! Stay Tuned, and thank-you, those who decided to favorite and alert this story. ;D**_


	5. Soaring Skarmory

_**Pokemon Naruto**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay, so what had happened was, my flash drive broke and now all my stuff is gone, so now I have to start over on everything I had previously written, so, yeah. Well, hope you like this little chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, just the plot for the story.**_

_**Chapter 5: **__Soaring Skarmory_

We're gonna take a little break from Hinata and her friend Kai, and instead, we'll check up on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"I'm so tiiiiired!" Naruto whined loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Sakura punched him on the head, "Shut up, Naruto!" She shouted. Sasuke spoke up, "Let's just hurry up and find the third gym, already." "Yeah! And my second contest as well!" Sakura agreed. Naruto cried as he soothed the bump on his head.

Naruto and Sasuke just obtained their second gym badge, the Knuckle Badge, from Brawly of Dewford Town, and Sakura won her first contest in Verdanturf Town. They had obtained some new pokemon as well. Naruto's Treecko evolved into a Grovyle during a battle with Brawly, and he caught a Tailow in Verdanturf Town that has yet to evolve. Sakura's Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp during the battle round in her contest, and she caught a Ralts and, unwillingly, a Slakoth. Sasuke's Torchic evolved into a Combusken, and his Poochyena evolved into a Mightyena during his battle with Brawly.

As the trio continued to walk towards their destination, a yellow rat looking creature ran out of the bushes in front of them, it stopped in the middle of the path to eat the berry in its paws. Naruto jumped in excitement, "Woah! What's that pokemon?" He whipped out his pokedex. _Pokedex: Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks._

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, "Hn, if that wasn't vague…" "Who cares if it was vague, I'm catching that thing! Pokeball, go!" Naruto threw the red and white ball at the pokemon. Pikachu's ears twitched as it heard the ball soar through the air towards it, and at the last second, it turned its body, and smacked the ball away into with its tail and into Naruto's face. "GAH!" Naruto yelled in pain as the ball nailed him right in the forehead. "GAH! Why you little…!" Naruto growled at the Pikachu, who just waved its paw at him, mockingly. Sakura stared at Naruto, "You have to weaken it first, idiot, remember?" Naruto stopped growling at Pikachu, "Oh, yeah… Grovyle, let's go!" Naruto threw a pokeball and released Grovyle. "Grovyle, Gro!" Grovyle stood ready to battle, and the wild Pikachu got into a fighting stance, its cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Grovyle, use Bullet Seed!" "Grovyle-le-le-le-le-le!" "Pi-Pikachu!" The glowing yellow seeds flew towards Pikachu, but the mouse pokemon dodged it with Quick Attack, hitting Grovyle in the stomach. "Rrr, Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" While Pikachu was still close to Grovyle, the leaves on the grass pokemon's right arm morphed together and glowed green, hitting Pikachu on the head and smacking it down to the ground.

"Pika…" The wild pokemon groaned. Naruto jumped, "Now's my chance, pokeball, go!" The red and white ball flew from Naruto's hand and hit Pikachu on the forehead, bringing it into the ball in a red light. The group became silent as the pokeball shook back and forth, the center button lighting up every other second. Soon, three seconds had passed and the light stopped blinking, and the pokeball binged, Pikachu was caught! Naruto ran up to the device, and gripped it in his hand, "Alright! I caught I Pikachu!" "Grovyle-Gro!" His pokemon cheered along with him.

Sakura smiled for him while Sasuke remained emotionless, but on the inside he was seething. Naruto and Sakura have three pokemon while he still has two! Ugh, this wasn't fair! Sasuke walked past the now happy dancing Naruto and headed towards the town he saw in the distance. "Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura shouted as she trailed after him. Naruto paused and saw the duo walking away and he chased after them, "Hey, guys wait for me!" "Grovyyyle!"

As the group neared the town, a man carrying a basket was running away from something, "AH! Somebody help me!" The trio turned around and saw the man, and saw the creature that was chasing him. It was a giant steel bird flying after the man, probably chasing him because of the berries he had. "Skarmory-Skar!" The wild pokemon cried. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took out his pokedex. _Pokedex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon. Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph._ '_This one's mine!_' Sasuke thought as he put it away and pulled out a pokeball. He had finally found his third pokemon, and he was gonna catch it. "Combusken, go!" Sasuke threw the ball, releasing the fighting pokemon. "Combusken-Combus!"

Combusken got into a fighting stance, "Combusken, use Ember!" "Cooombus!" Small orbs of flames flew from Combusken's mouth and hit Skarmory in its side. The bird pokemon cried out in pain as it spiraled towards the ground, "Skarmor!" Once the man realized that Skarmory was being attacked, he dived into a bush and put his hands over his head.

Sasuke watched as Skarmory fell, "Combusken, watch for when Skarmory gets close enough to the ground, and then use Double Kick!" "Combuuuus-!" Combusken ran towards Skarmory, its legs glowing. Skarmory's eyes suddenly snapped open and it quickly turned on its side, flapping its wings, stopping its descent. "Now, Combusken!" "Combuskeeen!" Combusken jumped up to Skarmory, ready to hit it again, "Skarmory-Skar!" The bird cried out as it disappeared. "What?" Sasuke shouted. Combusken went back to the ground as it looked around, confused as to where its opponent went.

"Skarmory!" Skarmory flew out of some trees and towards Combusken, its wings glowing a bright white. "Combusken, dodge it!" Combusken nodded and got ready to jump but Skarmory was too fast and hit it, sending it sprawling across the ground. Combusken struggled to get up. "Rrr, I can't hit that Skarmory because it's too high in the air." Sasuke said to himself, "Huh?" He looked at Combusken and noticed that its claws on its right arm were glowing a light blue. Combusken cried out and it sprinted to Skarmory, jumped and it looked like it was flying towards the bird, its claws jutting out. "Combusken-ken!" "Skar!" Combusken's attack hit and sent Skarmory into some more trees.

"What was that?" Sakura and Naruto shouted. Sasuke pulled out his pokedex again, _Pokedex: Sky Uppercut, Move type: fighting. The user attacks the foe with an uppercut thrown skyward with force. This move is capable of hitting opponents using the move Fly or Bounce. _"Hn." Sasuke smirked; this new technique will be useful in the future. Combusken landed back on the ground, "Combus!" "Alright, Combusken, keep it up. When you see Skarmory, use Ember." Combusken stood ready to attack but was hit by stars that erupted from a tree's thick foliage. When Combusken fell to the ground, Skarmory came flying out and hit it again with a Steel Wing attack. "Combus!" Combusken cried out in pain.

"Skar-Skarmory!" Skarmory yelled before it flew away to another part of the forest. Combusken stood up slowly. "Combusken, return." Sasuke said. '_Strange..._' Sasuke thought as he pulled out his pokedex and looked at Skarmory's picture. '_The Skarmory in the picture is silver and has red under its wings, while the one I saw was a brownish-silver and had green under its wings… Whatever, next time, I'll catch that Skarmory._'

The man who had been hiding in the bushes earlier came crawling out, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! That's Skarmory's been bothering me and my berry trees for months." Sasuke shook his head, "Don't thank me yet, that Skarmory will be back, and when it does, I'll be ready." "Well, while you're waiting, you three can stay at my place. My wife and I have plenty of room in our house." The man offered. The trio nodded, Sakura and Naruto jumping up and down, "YES! WOOHOO! I'll finally be able to take a decent bath!" "And I'll actually be able to eat edible food!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two and followed the man to his house.

-Breaker-

Once they arrived, the trio got settled in, ate, showered, and headed for bed.

"Man, am I pooped!" Naruto said. He stretched his arms upward and flopped down on his bed. Sakura did the same. But Sasuke stood near the window, staring outside at the nearby forest. Naruto turned out the lamp in the room, "You coming to bed Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she flipped the covers over her body.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, in a minute." He pulled out his pokedex, flipped it open, and stared at the picture of a Skarmory. '_I'm not leaving this town until I've gotten that Skarmory…_' He thought to himself. He closed the pokedex, placing it in his backpack, and hopped in his bed.

-Breaker-

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked at the clock; it read 6:30 am. He quietly got out of his bed and got dressed and walked out the door and back to the forest.

As soon as he was near the forest, he released his Mightyena. "Mightyena, I want you to sniff around the place for that Skarmory. It had to have landed somewhere at some point." "Mightyena!" The dog pokemon barked. It then craned its head to the ground and sniffed around for the Skarmory.

After no more than 10 minutes, Mightyena led Sasuke to a cave near the other end of the forest. The two ducked under a bush, "He's in there?" Sasuke asked. Mightyena nodded. "Alright, good job, Mightyena, return," Sasuke put the dog pokemon away and reached for another pokeball, "Go, Combusken." Once Combusken came out of its ball, Sasuke commanded it, "Wait for Skarmory to come out, and when it does, use Ember." "Combus." Combusken replied and saluted to Sasuke, and the two waited for the steel bird to make its appearance.

"Skarmory, Skar." Sasuke and Combusken's heads snapped up at the sound. Looking at the cave, they saw Skarmory hop out of the cavern and towards a tree filled with berries. "Now!" Sasuke whispered harshly. "Combusken!" Combusken jumped out of the bushes and hit Skarmory in its side with an Ember.

"Skar!" The steel bird cried out in pain as it fell into a nearby pile of bushes. Combusken froze, the bush stopped moving and it was silent. "Use Ember when you see it again, Combusken-!" And as soon as Sasuke gave the command, Skarmory flew out of the tree towards Combusken. "Combuskeeeen!" Once the flames hit Skarmory, the image of the bird disappeared.

"Oh no, it's using Double Team, Combusken, heads up!" Sasuke shouted. "Combus?" "Skar, Skaaar!" "COMBUSSS!" Skarmory flew out of another tree and hit Combusken in its side with a Wing Attack. Sasuke growled in annoyance again, but before the Skarmory could get away, a giant robotic hand made its presence known and grabbed Skarmory from out of the sky and held it in its tight grasp. "Skaaar!"

Sasuke and Combusken gasped, "What the heck is that thing?" A red hot air balloon made itself present, and Sasuke noticed a black emblem on the balloon in the shape of a mountain. "Finally, this Skarmory is mine!" A man in the basket of the balloon cried in victory at his squirming prize. "Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but that Skarmory is mine!" Sasuke shouted. The man laughed briefly before speaking, "Oh, is it? Well I don't see your name on it, little man!"

Sasuke's right eye twitched before he spoke, "The name's Sasuke Uchiha, freak!" "Well, _Sasuke_, the name's Tabitha, and I'm sorry to say that this Skarmory is mine." Tabitha replied. Sasuke snickered, "What're you laughing at?" Tabitha growled, "Your name," Sasuke replied before he doubled over in laughter, "Tabitha's a girl's name, loser, hahaha!"

Tabitha's right hand was clenched into a fist, "Rrrr, you punk, I'll show you," He reached onto the side of his belt, pulling out a pokeball before throwing it, "Go, Golbat, teach this punk a lesson!" A blue bat creature came out of the pokeball, ready for battle, "Golbat!" it cried.

Sasuke snapped out of his laughter before he called out Mightyena. "Mightyena, use Bite!" "Rar!" The dog pokemon jumped and tried to take a bite out of Golbat, "Dodge it!" Tabitha cried. Golbat flapped its wings and dodged Mightyena's attack. "Now, show 'em a real bite attack, Golbat!" "Gooolbat!" The pokemon flew down and bit right down on Mightyena's tail. "Rouuu!" Mightyena cried. Sasuke shouted, "Snap out of it, Mightyena, and use Iron Tail to take it down!" "Grr!" Mightyena growled before its tail glowed white, "Raar!" Mightyena then whipped its tail around, slamming Golbat into the ground, effectively knocking it out. "What?" Tabitha shouted in disbelief, "Golbat, return!" He growled in disappointment.

Sasuke turned to Combusken, "Combusken, use Sky Uppercut on the arm, and free Skarmory!" "Cooombusken!" Combusken's claws glowed blue before it jumped high and sliced through the arm. "Skarmory!" The steel bird cawed happily as it flew next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the bird and it looked back at him. He then nodded, "I understand," Skarmory then flew up in the air, "Now, Skarmory, hit his balloon with your fastest Steel Wing!" "Skaaarmooory!" Skarmory's wings glowed a bright white before they slashed through Tabitha's balloon like rice paper.

"Raaah, no!" Tabitha shouted as his balloon flew backwards, "I'll get you for this, punk!" Tabitha's voice disappeared after a few seconds.

Sasuke smirked as the pokemon cheered, "Che, that wasn't too difficult…" He muttered. He turned to Skarmory and spoke, "So, I guess you're one of us, now, huh?" Skarmory squawked in reply. "Good." Sasuke said before he pulled out a pokeball, "Hope on in," he said as he threw it. Skarmory poked the ball with its beak and became surrounded in a red light before going into the pokeball.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura called as she and Naruto came running through the bushes. They were both breathing hard as they hunched over, "We were looking everywhere for you!" Naruto shouted, "What were you doin-!" "Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said as she noticed the shaking pokeball. Naruto watched in anticipation as the ball shook for a second time.

The ball shook for a third time before the red light finally died down, and Sasuke smirked as he picked up the pokeball. "Cool! Whatcha catch?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke scowled before turning away, "You figure it out." "What?" Naruto shouted. Sakura sighed, "Ah, he's so cool…" Sasuke snapped his head in one direction while facing his two pokemon, "Let's go." And with that, they walked north towards the city. "Hey, wait for us!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as they chased after him, both ready for some new adventures waiting just around the corner.

-END-

_**Stephano Hungary: …Thank you for your reviews and please do not kill me in my sleep… I love you all…**_


	6. Ribbons and Badges Galore! Part 1

_**Pokemon Naruto**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay, to compensate for me being gone so long with this story, I have been bustin' my hump to give you guys an extra 4 more chapters to read! Hope you enjoy them! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, just the plot for story.**_

_**Chapter 6: **__Ribbons and Badges Galore! Part 1_

Back to Hinata and Kai, the duo have finally made it to Cerulean City, where Hinata hopes to get her second gym badge, and Kai hopes to obtain his first ribbon.

The two of them hopped off Kai's Arcanine after reaching the town, taking a moment to soak in the city feel. "Wow, it's s-so a-amazing…" Hinata muttered. Kai nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you said it…" While walking the city, Kai picked up a map to help the two of them find a Pokémon Center before they went exploring for the Contest Arena and the Cerulean gym.

"W-we're here." Hinata said softly as she recognized the signature red marking of the Pokémon Center. They went in, healed their Pokémon and quickly left.

As they were walking down the street, Kai started reading a map while they were talking about the gym that Hinata would be facing. "So, they use w-water type Pokémon?" Hinata asked, "Yep," Kai replied, still looking at the map, "You have six Pokémon, right? What types are they? It's definitely something you should consider when battling gyms." Kai asked her. Hinata raised an eyebrow and placed a finger on her chin as she thought, "W-well… Jager and J-Jewel are both normal-types, S-squirtle is a water-type, Charmander i-is a f-fire type, Bulbasaur is a grass and p-poison type, I think, and Trapinch is a ground-type." She said.

Kai put the map down for a brief second as he thought, "Well, you need to be smart about this… You can use Jager, Jewel, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle to an extent, but Charmander and Trapinch would get creamed, honestly… But it wouldn't be the first time that I've seen a type that weak against another come out on top." Hinata nodded and took his advice into consideration. If she used Charmander or Trapinch she would have to be extra careful.

"I've heard from trainers that the gym leader has a Goldeen, a Seaking, a Seel, a Staryu, and a Starmie, one trainer even said they fought a Poliwhirl. Starmie's the strongest, though; it's got speed and power so it'll definitely be a difficult Pokémon to take down." Kai said. Hinata nodded nervously, "O-oh… Okay." _Thanks for boosting my confidence level, Kai…_ Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata started to slow down and began walking behind Kai, deep in thought. She was able to beat the first gym leader, but barely; if Squirtle would've fainted the others would've gone down too fast. Hopefully they'll be able to get their second ba- "Oof!" Hinata squeaked as she ran into Kai's back. "Here we are!" He shouted. Hinata peaked over his shoulder and looked at the pink and yellow-striped gym. It had also had a large statue of a seal-like Pokémon on the top with the words Cerulean Gym below it.

"You ready to face the gym leader?" Kai asked as he turned around. Hinata's eyes became wide and her breathing became heavy, "…Uh…Y-yeah… Yeah I'm r-ready." She said hesitantly. Kai placed two hands on her shoulders, making her jump slightly, "Don't worry, you'll do fine! Just trust in yourself and your Pokémon and you'll win!" His statement perked her up and she smiled and nodded her head, confident that she could win. "Right!" She said cheerfully. They both turned to walk in but jumped out of the way when the doors opened and another trainer strode out accompanied by a dark blue lion-like Pokémon. Kai and Hinata stared at him. He had dark blue hair with matching blue eyes, and he wore a black jacket over a white shirt, and dark blue jeans, with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

He had an air of confidence about him that Hinata and Kai were sure that he could back up. As he exited the boy stared at Kai momentarily before fixing his gaze on Hinata, making her flinch. He sneered and rolled his eyes, "Come on, Luxray." "Ray!" The Pokémon replied.

As the two of them disappeared Kai was the first to break the silence, "Well if he wasn't rude…" Hinata frowned, remembering the way he sneered at her and then walked away like she was nothing…She clenched her fist; she had a feeling she might see him again, and the next time she did, she would show him that she was anything but nothing.

"I'm ready, Kai!" Hinata said firmly. Kai jumped at her sudden enthusiasm, but then recovered, "Now that's the kind of confidence I love to hear, so let's get to it!" But before they could take another step, three teenage girls came barreling out, "Like, oh my gosh, that guy totally fried Seel!" A blonde girl said. "And he, like, creamed my Seaking!" A pink-haired one said. "And then he, like, trashed my Poliwhirl!" A blue one said. The blonde girls spoke up again, "Come on, let's get 'em to the Pokémon Center!" But before they ran off, the blue-haired girl noticed Hinata and Kai and spoke to them quickly, "If you guys, like, want a gym battle, you'll have to battle our sister, Misty. It should, like, be a breeze, though. Ciao!"

The girls then sprinted off to the Pokemon Center, leaving Hinata and Kai in the dust. Hinata and Kai blinked before looking at each other and then shook their heads. "L-let's just go i-in before someone e-else decides to c-come out." Hinata said softly. "Yeah, you're right." Kai agreed.

* * *

When the duo walked in, they followed the signs that directed them to the gym. "Wow!" They said. The gym was large pool with mats floating on it. Hinata smiled; maybe Charmander and Trapinch will have a chance in this battle.

"Are you two here to battle?" A voice called. Hinata and Kai looked at each other, not sure if they should reply back to something that they couldn't even see. "I said," The voice started again, "Are you here to battle?" "U-uh, yes!" Hinata squeaked nervously. Suddenly a girl with flaming red hair made her appearance on the other side of the pool. "Well, alright then! My name's Misty and I'm the temporary Cerulean City gym leader!" She said.

Kai went to sit down on a bench on Hinata's side and watched as Hinata walked up to the trainer's box. "M-my name is Hinata H-Hyuuga, and I'm h-here to challenge you for the C-cerulean gym b-badge!" Hinata said with as much confidence as she could. Misty smiled and put a hand on her hip, "All right, let's get this battle started!" A large monitor turned on and a picture of Misty and Hinata showed up on it. "This battle will be a three-on-three match. Only the trainer can make substitutes, and the winner will be determined when three of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue," Misty spoke, "Are these rules okay with you?" Hinata jumped before squeaking, "Y-yes!"

"Okay," Misty pulled a pokeball from off of her belt, "Misty calls Goldeen!" A white and red fish with a large horn on its head appeared before falling into the water. "I-I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Hinata said throwing her pokeball. "Bulba-Bulbasaur!" The grass Pokémon cried as it landed on one of the mats. Misty smirked, "A Grass Pokémon, huh? I see someone's been studying, but trust me when I say that type advantages won't help you in this fight! Go, Goldeen!" "Goldeeeen!" The fish cried as it swam towards Bulbasaur.

"Use Peck!" "Goldeen-Gol!" Golden jumped out of the water in front of Bulbasaur and poked its horn at the Pokémon. "Bulba-Bulba!" "Goldeen can u-use a flying t-type move?" Hinata gasped. "You got it! Now you see when I told you that just because you have a type advantage that doesn't mean you'll win." Misty smirked. '_I've gotta fight back or else Bulbasaur won't last long._' Hinata thought, "Bulbasaur, jump to another mat!" "Go after it, Goldeen!" Bulbasaur quickly jumped to another mat and when it turned around Goldeen jumped up with its horn coming straight for it.

"G-grab it with Vine Whip!" "Bulbasaur!" Vines came out of Bulbasaur's sides and wrapped themselves around Goldeen, catching it in mid-air. "Oh no, Goldeen!" Misty shouted. "B-Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" "Saur!" Sharp leaves shot out of its sides and hit Goldeen hard. "Now, finish it with one more V-vine Whip!" Bulbasaur raised Goldeen high in the air before throwing it across the gym and into a wall. "Goldeeen!" The Pokémon cried. When it hit the wall, it slid down. "Oh, Goldeen!" Misty ran to it and saw that it had swirls in its eyes. She pulled out her pokeball and put Goldeen away, "You deserve a good rest."

The picture of Misty's Goldeen on the Monitor faded to black, signaling that Hinata won the first round. Misty got back in the trainer's box and pulled out another poke ball, "Alright, now it's your turn! Misty calls Staryu!" "Hyah!" A brown star came out of the pokeball and landed in the water. "Staryu won't be as easy to defeat like Goldeen. Go, Staryu, use swift!" "Hyah!" The star Pokémon jumped out of the water and shot glowing stars at Bulbasaur. "Counter with Razor L-leaf!" Hinata said. "Bulba!"

The two attacks collided and smoke began to cover the area. "N-now, while they can't see, use V-Vine Whip!" "What?" Misty shouted. Two vines suddenly broke through the smoke and grabbed Staryu. "Hyah!" "Hang in there Stayu, use Rapid Spin!" Misty said. Staryu began to spin fast and pulled Bulbasaur towards it, "Bulbasaur!" Hinata shouted. Staryu hit Bulbasaur and sent it flying once it got close.

Bulbasaur landed roughly on another mat before getting up slowly. "A-are you okay, Bulbasaur?" Hinata asked. "Bulba!" The Pokémon replied. Hinata nodded, '_What can I do? It can counter for Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf with Swift and Rapid Spin only makes Vine Whip backfire on us…' _Hinata's head then snapped up, "That's it!"

Misty shouted, "Staryu, Swift!" "B-Bulbasaur, dodge!" The Pokémon did as commanded with Staryu's attack missing once more, "Now u-use Vine Whip!" The vines managed to grab onto Staryu, "Hah! That trick again? Sorry, but it won't work. Staryu, use Rapid Spin and finish it off!" "Hyah!" Staryu began to spin again and pulled Bulbasaur towards it, but before it got too close Hinata shouted again, "Now, u-use Leech Seed!"

"Bulbasaur!" A seed shot out from the bulb on the grass Pokémon's back and landed on Staryu before exploding into a set of vines that wrapped around it. Staryu suddenly glowed red as the vines began to sap energy from it, and Bulbasaur glowed white from the energy it was receiving. Bulbasaur's vines came back and Staryu floated on top of the water, the Leech Seed sapping away the last of its energy. Once it stopped glowing red, the jewel in the middle of Staryu began to flash, signaling its defeat. "That's okay Staryu, you did your best. Return!" Misty said. The picture of Staryu on Misty's side of the monitor faded to black; Hinata had won the second round, only one more and she would win the badge.

Misty took a deep breath before looking at Hinata, "Alright, it's go time, now. Misty calls Starmie!" This time a purple star Pokémon came out of the pokeball and instead landed on one of the mats unlike the other Pokémon. "I g-guess, I'll go first this time. Bulbasaur R-Razor Leaf!" "Saur!" The leaves flew towards Starmie, "Counter with Swift!" Misty shouted.

The stars and leaves collided making more smoke. "Leech S-Seed!" The seed flew through the smoke and made its mark on Starmie. The smoke cleared and Hinata saw that Starmie was covered with the vines and its energy was being sapped. '_This match is mine!_' She thought confidently. "Recover!" "W-what?" Hinata said. Starmie suddenly glowed white and the vines stopped taking energy from it. "H-How is it still standing?" Hinata asked. "Well, Recover does what its name says. It restores my Starmie's energy which in turn cancels out your Bulbasaur's leech seed." Misty said. "Now, finish Bulbasaur with Rapid Spin." "Hyah!" Starmie flew in the hair and tackled Bulbasaur off of its mat and into the water. "Bulbasaur!" Hinata shouted.

The grass Pokémon floated to the top of the water with swirls in its eyes, "That's o-okay, Bulbasaur, you d-did your best. Return." Hinata called Bulbasaur back before pulling out another pokeball. "Go, Charmander!" "Char!" The fire lizard landed on a mat and stared down Starmie, ready to battle. "You've got a lot of guts to fight my Starmie with a fire type, but it's gonna cost you. Now, Starmie, into the water!" "Hyah!" The water Pokémon jumped into the water and suddenly became a blur, "K-Kai wan't j-joking when he said S-Starmie was f-fast." Hinata muttered. "Now, Water Gun!" Starmie shot out spouts of water while still swimming, "Dodge, and j-jump from m-mat to mat!" Hinata said. "Char-Char!" Charmander cried as it began to jump. Charmander jumped at least five mats before one water gun finally made its mark. "Oh no!" "Oh, yes! Starmie, Rapid Spin!" "Hyah!" Starmie flew out of the water spinning and was about to hit Charmander when Hinata spoke.

"Charmander, S-smokescreen!" "Chaaar!" Charmander roared and black smoke flew out of its mouth and blocked Starmie's vision. "Hyah?" Starmie landed on a mat while the smoke continued to surround it. "N-Now, use Metal Claw!" "Charmander!" Charmander flew through the smoke and hit Starmie in the middle of its jewel, making a small crack. "Hyaaah!" Starmie flew back into the water. When it floated back up it flashed red momentarily as Leech Seed sapped energy from it, and Charmander glowed white at the energy it was receiving.

"Hang in there, Starmie, Recover!" "Hyah!" Starmie glowed white again and recovered more energy before it started swimming. "Charmander, u-use Ember!" "Chaaaar!" Misty smirked, "It's time to end this, Starmie, Water Pulse!" Starmie shot out a glowing blue orb from the tip of one of its limbs and it tore through Charmander's Ember and hit is mark, making the lizard Pokémon fly back and hit the gym wall. "Charmander!" "Char…" Hinata noticed that Charmander's eyes were swirly and knew she had lost, "Return, you did a good job."

Hinata turned back to face Misty and breathed, '_Let's hope this works…_' She thought. "Let's go, Trapinch!" "Pinch-Pinch!" The ant Pokémon said as it landed on a mat. Misty's eyes widened, "Now you're fighting me with a ground type? You've really got some serious guts, girl! But now, you'll lose, Starmie, Water Gun!" "Hyah!" Starmie fired a shot of water at Trapinch, "Dodge!" "Pinch!" The ant Pokémon moved surprisingly fast for its small body and dodged the stream of water.

"Now, Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Starmie flew out of the water spinning and knocked Trapinch into the air. "Trapiiiinch!" The Pokémon screamed. "Oh no, Trapinch!" Hinata shouted. "Now, Water Pulse!" Misty called. "Hyah!" Starmie fired off a Water Pulse on Trapinch while it was in mid-air and when it hit it sent Trapinch into the water.

"After it, Starmie!" Misty shouted. With that command Starmie dived under water to attack Trapinch. '_Oh no, Trapinch can't swim! It's a sitting duck, what am I gonna do?_' Hinata thought. She took a deep breath before she shouted, "Trapinch, I believe in you, and I know that you can do it! Let's win this gym badge _together_!"

* * *

While underwater, Trapinch floated slowly to the bottom, it knew it couldn't win this battle. It was too small, too slow… Too weak. It saw Starmie swimming at it quickly but did nothing to defend itself until he heard Hinata speak, "Trapinch," Trapinch's eyes widened, it was Hinata, "I believe in you, and I know that you can do it!" Trapinch felt something building up inside of itself at her words, "Let's win this gym badge _together_!"

Suddenly a new kind of energy flowed through Trapinch and it began to grow and grow and as that energy grew Trapinch began to glow a bright white, "Traaaaaaa…"

* * *

Starmie stopped in its tracks when it noticed that Trapinch started to glow white. Above the water, Misty noticed the light and spoke, "I didn't tell Starmie to use Recover… Unless, this is…" "T-Trapinch…?" Hinata whispered. Kai was now standing up, "I can't believe it…" Suddenly, a glowing orb flew out of the water and spun around before the light finally disappeared off of it. Once the light faded, a new creature with wings was in its place, "Vibrava!" "T-Trapinch evolved!" Hinata whipped out her Pokedex and got information on the new Pokémon

_Pokedex: Vibrava,_ _the_ _Vibration Pokémon. It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people._

Hinata also noticed from the Pokedex entry that Vibrava was now part Dragon type and it learns the move Dragonbreath when it evolves. Misty shook off the surprise and shouted, "Starmie, quick, get in close with Rapid Spin and then Water Pulse!" "Hyah!" Starmie flew out of the water and once it was a few feet away, it shot off a Water Pulse.

"V-Vibrava, Dragonbreath!" "Viiiibrava!" Vibrava flew and dodged the Water Pulse before breathing out a green flame and hit Starmie knocking it back into the water. "Hyah!" "Starmie!" Misty shouted.

Starmie floated to the top of the water with its jewel flashing brightly. Misty frowned, then sighed, "Well, you did your best, Starmie, you deserve a long rest, return." Misty then smiled as she faced Hinata. The Monitor darkened Starmie's picture and Hinata's picture began to flash, signaling her victory.

Hinata fell to the ground in shock, "We won… We WON!" She jumped up and Vibrava flew and tackled her and Hinata wrapped her arms around her new Pokémon, "I knew we could do it!" "Brava-Vibrava!" Kai ran to Hinata gave her a pat on the back for her victory, "Awesome battle. Told you if you just believe in your Pokémon you can accomplish anything.

Misty walked to Hinata's side of the gym and handed her a tear drop shaped badge, "Congrats, Hinata, you have just won the Cascade Badge." Hinata took the badge with a nod and placed it in her case. She looked at the new badge and gazed at the other six empty spots, "S-six more to go." She said. Misty smiled and said, "And I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. I think you'll give Surge a run for his money."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, "Surge?" She asked. "He's the third gym leader; you'll meet him in Vermilion City." Hinata nodded her head and turned to Kai. "S-so we're headed to Vermilion C-City?" Kai laughed, "Not until I've done my contest!" Hinata blushed, having forgotten about it, "Oh, yeah." Misty turned to Kai, "Hope you win your contest, good luck!" "Thanks." He replied.

Kai placed a hand on Hinata's shoulders, "Come on, your Pokemon need rest and mine need practice for the contest in a couple days." Hinata agreed and waved bye to Misty as the two of them turned to leave to the gym.

But unbeknownst to them, the same blue-haired trainer from earlier was watching the match the entire time from a secluded corner in the gym, "Hmm… Hinata…" He smirked before turning to leave the gym as well, "I'm sure we'll meet up soon." He mumbled to himself.

-END-

_**Stephano Hungary: Le gasp, I sense a soon-to-be rival! As you can tell, he's from Sinnoh, and don't worry, you'll see him again, soon enough. I decided to have Trapinch evolve early because its final evolution is more Dragon than its current evolution now so I thought I'd make it work its way up to that level since Dragon types are so hard to raise. Hey, gym leaders and other trainers do it, why not Hinata? ;D As always, reviews are banging; FEED MEH!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about Team Rocket, they'll make their appearance in the next chapter with the help of Jessalina! I'm sure you guys know who this little nugget is if you've watched the show, if not, I'll fill you in in the next chapter.**_


	7. Ribbons and Badges Galore! Part 2

_**Pokemon Naruto**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Here's the second part to the previous chapter, hope you enjoy it! Stay tuned for more! BTW, the Pokemon will be going by the generation four learnsets so if you notice that they have different moves it's because of that. I just thought that'd make it more interesting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, just the plot for the story.**_

_**Chapter 7: **__Ribbons and Badges Galore! Part 2_

Hinata was watching Kai practice with his Pokémon outside of the Pokémon center while sitting on a bench. Vibrava was flying around in the sky above, Hinata smiled at it, still in amazement from its evolution.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower! Vaporeon, Water Pulse!" Kai commanded. The two attacks combined together and electricity crackled around it, and it exploded in a bright light. Arcanine and Vaporeon then flipped and landed side by side; their chests were puffed up and they stood confidently as sparks fell from the sky around them.

Hinata giggled and clapped at the end result, "That was beautiful, K-Kai." Kai smiled and replied, "Well, I learned it from this one guy, Dome Ace Tucker. He's all the way in Hoenn, another faraway region. He's an amazing coordinator and I'd love to face him one time, whether it's in a battle or a contest." Hinata nodded at this.

Kai turned to face his Pokémon before speaking, "So, are we ready for the contest, today?" "Rar!" "Vaporeon!" The two replied, "Well, alright then! Let's go!" Kai placed the two Pokémon in their pokeballs and motioned for Hinata to follow him to the arena.

-breaker-

Hinata waved bye to Kai as he went to the back of the building to get his team prepared. She walked up the stadium's stairs and took a seat in one of the lesser crowded areas; who knew there would be so many people here. Jager and Jewel were out of their pokeballs and were sitting in her lap eagerly waiting for the competition to start.

A woman with curly brown hair and an outrageous purple outfit walked onto the stage before speaking.

"Welcome, everyone to the Cerulean City Contest! This will be the first of many contests leading up to the Grand Festival at the Indigo Plateau, taking place just a few weeks before the Indigo League competition!" She said. The crowd roared at her announcement in excitement and were ready for the contest to start.

The announcer laughed before continuing, "Alright, since you guys are so pumped for the contest to start, let's go! First, our judges: Mr. Contesta, Nurse Joy, and Mr. Sukizo!" The crowd screamed again when the judges' names were called, and Hinata had to cover her ears, "Man, t-this crowd m-must really love c-contests…" "Eevee…" Both Jager and Jewel squeaked as their ears pounded at the loud sound.

"Okay, now, let's get the competition started with the appeal round!" The announcer spoke and the monitor above her head lit up and pictures of the competitors appeared on the screen. Hinata searched the screen and found Kai's picture and clapped her hands in excitement. She gazed around the screen at the other coordinators and noticed a woman with red/purple hair in pigtails with large glasses. "…Why d-does she l-look familiar? …Hmm, I d-don't think i-it's anything serious do you?" Hinata asked Jager and Jewel. "Eevee." They replied. "I g-guess not." Hinata said as she lifted her head to look at the stage.

The announcer pulled out a card and spoke again, "Alright, our first coordinator is Kai from Cherrygrove City in Johto! Looks like he's traveled a long way hasn't he folks? Kai competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival and placed sixth in the competition so he's also got experience under his belt as well. Let's give a hand to Kai!" Hinata clapped and cheered as well when Kai ran out onto the stage.

Kai took a deep breath before he pulled out a pokeball that was surrounded by a blue covering, "The stage is yours, Growlithe!" Kai threw his pokeball and the puppy Pokémon did a flip as it flew out. Flames came out of the pokeball as well and fell around it as it landed in the middle of the stage. "Wow, what a fiery opening, let's see what else this coordinator has in store!"

Hinata gasped at its entrance and was amazed at how beautiful it looked. "Okay, Growlithe, let's go Heat Wave!" "Groooooo!" Growlithe howled as it opened its mouth and a red orb appeared before it released a wave of flames that flew up in the air. As the flames floated upward, Kai shouted again, "Now, use Hidden Power!" Growlithe howled again a string of orbs floated around its body in a ring before they flew up in the air circled around the flames.

"Wow, that Hidden Power is surrounded the flames keeping them in place. Kai smirked, "Now, get up there with Aerial Ace!" "Grooo!" Growlithe ran before it jumped up, surrounded in a white light, as it flew towards the flames. The audience gasped at his Growlithe flew through the air. "Wow, it almost looks as though Growlithe is flying!"

"Now, Growlithe, turn that Aerial Ace into Flare Blitz and finish!" "Grooo!" Suddenly flames surrounded Growlithe as it continued to fly through the air and crashed through the Heat Wave and Hidden Power. The collision of attacks resulted in an explosion of small red flames and sparks floating to the ground, and Growlithe flipped and landed center stage as they sparks fell around it. Kai threw up his hands signaling his finish and the crowd roared at the performance he gave and Hinata even jumped up and started screaming. Of course this made her two Pokémon fall out of her lap which she later apologized for.

The announcer clapped her hands before speaking again, "A fiery ending to a fiery beginning! Kai may have burned out the rest of the competition with his Growlithe's flames don't you think? Now let's hear from our judges." Mr. Contesta spoke first, "It's obvious that you've been working hard with your Pokémon to make their moves at perfect as they can be, and the result was amazing!" Kai nodded as he turned to face Nurse Joy, "That was a beautiful performance, it's obvious that you've raised your Growlithe well and your practices certainly paid off here!" Kai smiled and nodded again before he turned to face Mr. Sukizo, "Your techniques flowed together nicely and were a true delight to watch! You two were simply remarkable!"

Kai nodded at the judges' compliments and he and Growlithe bowed to the audience before leaving the stage.

-breaker-

As Kai entered the back room where the coordinators congregated he was tackled by Hinata who embraced him in a hug. "T-That was amazing, Kai! It was s-so beautiful!" Kai returned the hug before speaking, "Thanks, if I knew you would be this excited I would've let you compete in the competition as well."

The two released each other as they watched the rest of the coordinators appeal for the remainder of the beginning of the competition. They saw as a girl with red/purple hair with pigtails, large glasses, and yellow/orange dress finish her appeal. "T-that girl looks familiar d-doesn't she?" Hinata asked. Kai looked at her and agreed with Hinata, "Yeah, you're right. But I don't know where I've seen her…"

As the coordinators finished, the announcer walked onto the center of the stage before speaking again, "Now it's time to narrow down the competition and begin the Battle Round!" The monitor blinked as eight blank boxes appeared on the screen and it began to fill in the empty spaces with the pictures of the coordinators that would compete in the Battle Round.

Hinata clenched her fists in nervousness, the monitor was on the fourth block and Kai's face still hasn't shown up. Then when the monitor reached the sixth block, Kai's faced popped up and Hinata jumped up and hugged Kai again. "Yes, I made it!" he shouted as he hugged Hinata back. And in the final square that girl with the large glasses appeared. "Now that we have the final contestants, they'll be shuffled randomly before they are placed with their opponents!"

The pictures shuffled back and forth, with Kai's picture landing next to a brown haired boy. His picture and the boy's picture were placed in the second battle square.

After the order of the battles were arranged and the first round matches went by quickly. It was now down to the two semi-final rounds. Kai and a brown-haired boy were in one square, and the red/purple-haired girl was in another square with a black-haired girl. After the semi-final round between the two girls was over, the red/purple haired girl was victorious. The two girls walked off of the stage and the announcer walked to the middle of the stage to announce the next round.

Kai sighed and turned to Hinata, "Well, wish me luck." Hinata nodded and watched as he ran to stage entrance.

"Now for the battle between Kai and Richard!" The crowd cheered as the two coordinators made their appearance on stage. The monitor above the stage flashed and the pictures of Kai and Richard appeared.

Richard pulled two pokeballs off his belt, "Ivysaur and Venomoth let's go!" "Arcanine and Vaporeon, the stage is yours!" Kai threw his two pokeballs and released his Pokémon. The announcer raised her hands up before speaking, "And begin!"

Richard started the battle, "Ivysaur use Vine Whip on Vaporeon!" "Saur!" Ivysaur's Vine Whip reached out and made a beeline for Vaporeon, "Arcanine, intercept it with Crunch!" "Rar!" Arcanine jumped in front of Vaporeon at the last second and chomped down on the vines. Kai smirked, "Now give 'em shock with Thunder Fang!" "RAR!" Arcanine bit down harder as electricity crackled in its fangs and traveled through the vines to shock Ivysaur on the other end. "SAAAAUR!" "Hang on, Ivysaur!"

"Venomoth, quick, use Psybeam!" Richard commanded. "Venomoth-Veno!" Venomoth's eyes glowed a rainbow color as it shot the Psybeam out of its eyes. "Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!" Kai shouted. Vaporeon ran and jumped from the top of Arcanine's head and launched Aurora Beam to stop Venomoth's Psybeam in mid-air.

The two attacks collided and resulted in an explosion that made both parties fly back. The meter below Kai and Richard's picture fell before stopping.

Richard growled, his points were lower than Kai's and he knew he had to do something fast. "Ivysaur, Petal Dance! Venomoth, Silver Wind!" "Saaaur!" "Veno!" The two pokemon released their attacks and the Petal Dance swirled around the Silver Wind and was headed straight for Arcanine and Vaporeon. Kai clenched his fists, "Alright, now it's our turn, Arcanine, Fire Blast! Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" "Rar!" "Vaporeon!"

The Fire Blast and Hydro Pump swirled together and electricity crackled around their attack. The two opposing attacks went past each other and made their mark on the opposing Pokémon. Arcanine and Vaporeon doubled over from the Petal Dance and Signal Beam, and Ivysaur and Venomoth were thrown against the wall from the Fire Blast and Hydro Pump.

"Ivysaur, Venomoth, are you guys okay?" Richard asked. "Arcanine, Vaporeon can you still fight?" Kai asked his Pokémon. All four Pokémon stood up slowly and ran back to the middle of the stage to continue their battle. Hinata looked at the monitor and saw that Kai and Richard's meters were just about the same. One more attack should determine the winner and she hoped that it would be Kai.

"Now it's time to finish this! Ivysaur, one more Petal Dance! Venomoth, use Psychic!" The two Pokemon launched their attacks and they combined together. "Dodge it and get in close with Extremespeed and Quick Attack!" Kai shouted. Arcanine and Vaporeon became surrounded in a bright light before they dodged the attacks with amazing speed and sprinted towards their opponents. "Oh no!" Richard shouted.

Kai smiled before he threw his right hand up, "Now, finish with Flare Blitz and Last Resort!" "RAR!" "Vaporeon!" Arcanine's body became surrounded by flames and Vaporeon was covered by a ring of stars. Both Pokémon ran and jumped before slamming against Venomoth and Ivysaur, knocking them into the wall again. "Ivysaur! Venomoth!" "Ivy…Saur…" "Venomoth…" Both Pokémon were swirly-eyed when Richard ran to check on them. A red 'X' appeared on all three of the judges' screens, signaling Richard's defeat, and Kai's win.

"Kai has won the semi-final round of the contest and is on his way to the final round!" The announcer shouted and Kai and Arcanine and Vaporeon jumped in excitement. In the coordinator's room, Hinata and her two Eevee were jumping in excitement as well and they couldn't wait for the final round.

-breaker-

Kai and his opponent's pokemon were healed before the final round and the two were now facing each other. Hinata and Jager and Jewel were tense with excitement as the battle was started.

"Arcanine, Vaporeon, the stage is yours!" Kai shouted as he released his two Pokémon. "Ekans and Koffing, go!" Jessalina shouted.

The four Pokémon stood to face each other as the announcer spoke, "The match between Jessalina and Kai will now begin!"

"Finally!" Jessalina shouted. Kai raised an eyebrow at her before she started speaking again, "James, Meowth, now!"

Suddenly, a large net fell from the rafters and snatched up Arcanine and Vaporeon, "Hey, what're you doing?" Kai shouted. Jessalina smirked, "I'm getting revenge, brat." Kai's eyes widened before he spoke again, "You! I know who you are, now!"

Jessaline laughed obnoxiously before she removed her dress, revealing a Team Rocket uniform, "That's right! Haha!" Suddenly, the roof of the contest building began to open and a hot-air balloon shaped like a Meowth floated down. A rope was thrown down to Jessie which she grabbed and she climbed it all the way to the basket.

James and Meowth made their appearance as they balanced on the edge of the basket. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted. "And make it double!" James added.

Kai face palmed and sighed, "…Here we go…"

"To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people's within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender, now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!"

"I think that little motto of yours gets lamer every time I hear it…" Kai said. The trio fell back into the basket before standing up again. "Sorry, brat, but this time we're the winners, and you're the loser! So it doesn't matter what you think of our little motto! MEH!" Jessie shouted back as she pulled down her right eye-lid and stuck out her tongue.

"V-Vibrava, Dragonbreath!" A voice shouted. Jessie pulled back, "Dragon what now?"

-POP!-

"GAAAAH!" Team Rocket shouted. A wave of green fire had found its way through their balloon and they were steadily making their descent. Hinata ran out onto the stage and stood next to Kai with Vibrava flying over her head. "Y-You okay, Kai?" she asked. Kai nodded and smiled, "Never better."

As Team Rocket's balloon floated down, Kai turned to Hinata, "Do you think you can do me a favor and cut that net for me before my Pokémon get squished?" "N-No p-problem. Vibrava, use C-Crunch on the n-net!" "Brava!" Vibrava flew and chewed through the net, releasing Arcanine and Vaporeon. Once free, all three Pokemon ran back to their owner and stood to face Team Rocket.

Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped out of their collapsed balloon and stood ready to fight. "Ekans, get ready!" "You too, Koffing!" The two humans shouted. "Yeah! Go kick some butt, guys!" Jessie and James turned to Meowth before scowling. Jessie then promptly kicked Meowth into the fight as well, "Get in there, Meowth! Stop being such a wuss!" "GAH!"

Meowth fell to the ground and flinched when it saw Arcanine glaring at it, but he quickly stood up, shaking off the fear. His claws then elongated and were sharpened, "Get a taste o' my Fury Swipes!"

Kai smirked, "Oh, please. Arcanine, Extremespeed!" "Rar!" Arcanine was surrounded in a white light and it vanished before reappearing in front of Meowth to tackle it back along with Ekans and Koffing onto the collapsed balloon, and on Jessie and James.

Kai and Hinata turned to each other before nodding. "Arcanine, Vaporeon," "V-Vibravam," "Use Flamethrower and Water Pulse!" "Use D-Dragonbreath!" "RAR!" "Vibrava!" "Vaporeon!"

All three attacks swirled around each other and caused a great explosion once they reached Team Rocket, sending them flying.

As they were up in the air, Jessie frowned deeply before turning to Meowth, "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you were a Persian, you know!" Meowth started to flail wildly, "Says you! I don't need to be no stinking Persian to get the job done!" James sighed and shrugged at their antics before speaking, "Well as usual…" "_Team Rocket's blasting off again!_" As the trio disappeared, a twinkle sparkled in the sky.

"I s-still can't g-get over the twinkle t-they make when they d-disappear…" Hinata said as Vibrava floated onto her shoulder. Kai shook his head, "Ne neither…"

The announcer walked onto the stage and took Kai's hand before raising it up, "Well, seeing as how Jessalina was not a real competitor, and Kai and this young lady, here, did a fine job of repelling the intruders, the Cerulean City Ribbon goes to Kai!"

The crowd roared and Hinata clapped her hands, cheering as well when Kai was presented with a sky blue ribbon the same color as the Cascade Badge.

Kai placed the hard-earned ribbon in his case after bowing to the crowd and both Kai and Hinata, as well as their Pokémon made their exit.

-Breaker-

Kai and Hinata stood outside the Eastern exit of Cerulean City. The path they were turned to would take them to the Rock Tunnel and help them make their way to Lavender Town before heading to Vermillion City. "Ready?" Kai asked Hinata as he hopped onto Arcanine. "Y-Yeah!" She replied as she hopped on behind him, and they rode into the forest.

-END-

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay… So I'm not really sure as to which teams to switch focus on to. I already did Naruto's team a couple chapters ago, and that just leaves Team 9 (Ino-Shika-Cho), Team 8 (Kiba and Shino), Team… 10? (Neji, Tenten, and Lee), and Team…11? (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro).**_

_**Let me know in a review or something as to which team you want an update on. I could go either way; I could continue focusing on Hinata or I can switch it up if you want. Feedback is banging as always! :D**_


	8. A Friend in Need

_**Pokemon Naruto**_

_**Stephano Hungary: So, yeah, here's a new chapter! It's not on Shino and Kiba just yet, but I'm getting there, I promise! So here you go! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, just the plot for the story.**_

_**Chapter 8: **__A Friend in Need_

Hinata and Kai ran out of the Rock Tunnel while holding the Dome fossil and the Helix fossil close to their chests. Jager and Jewel were running close behind them as well as Kai's Arcanine. They were starting to slow down, both of them extremely tired from staying awake through the night to defeat Team Rocket and escape through the cave.

As they continued to run Kai shouted, "Look, there's Vermillion City, we're almost there!" "Thank goodness!" Hinata replied. Before they could run down the hilly trail to reach the city five figures jumped in front of them. Hinata and Kai stopped and gasped once the figures revealed themselves. It was Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy… and um… uh… Oh jeez, his name always gets me um…

Kai spoke, "I know who you guys are," as he pointed towards Jessie, James and Meowth, "And I know you're name is Cassidy… but the blue-haired guy… His name escapes me…" Kai put a finger to his chin, not noticing the bright red vein flaring up on the man's forehead. Hinata chipped in, "I t-think his n-name is… um… Bobby?" The blue-haired man next to Cassidy then exploded, "THE NAME IS BUTCH YOU MORON!" "Eep!" Hinata jumped and hid behind Kai, backing away from Butch's rage. Kai snapped his finger, "Oh, I remember now!" "Finally!" Butch shouted.

"You're name's Blake!" "IT'S BUTCH!" Kai shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure you're a Blake." "GAAAAH!" Jessie, James, and Meowth sweatdropped as Cassidy smacked Butch over the head, "Forget about them not knowing your name, Bob," "It's Butch…" He said weakly, "For now, let's just beat these brats and get those fossils back. You three," "What?" Jessie responded for the team rudely, "When we win this battle, you get the Helix fossil, and we'll get the Dome fossil, deal?"

The trio huddled into a group discussing the benefits of this. As the five of them continued to talk Hinata whispered, "While they're distracted, w-we could m-make an escape t-to Vermillion City." Kai nodded, "You're right, let's go…" The two of them and their pokemon started to tip toe past the Rockets but didn't get far, "Hold it right there!" James shouted.

"Gah! Good try, though." Kai sighed as they were caught. "You two aren't going anywhere until we get those fossils! Go, Koffing!" "Ekans, go!" "Raticate, go!" "Primeape, go!" All four pokemon were released. The Raticate belonging to Cassidy, and the Primeape, Butch. Hinata pulled out her pokedex, getting information on the two new pokemon.

_Pokedex: Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls._

_Pokedex: Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder._

Kai sighed before he pulled out another pokeball, "Go, Vaporeon!" Kai turned to Hinata before speaking, "Looks like we've gotta battle these two goons before we can get to the city, you up for it?" Hinata nodded before sending Jager and Jewel out to fight alongside Vaporeon and Arcanine.

"Ekans, Bite!" "Raticate, use Bite too!" "Koffing, Sludge!" "Primeape, Karate Chop!" Hinata and Kai responded, "Arcanine, dodge and use Crunch on Ekans! Vaporeon, use Water Pulse on Koffing!" "Rar!" "Vapor!" The dog pokemon dodged Ekans's Bite before crunching down on its tail, and spun in over its head. Vaporeon's Water Pulse cut through Weezing's Sludge attack easily and hit Koffing as well.

Hinata then shouted as well, "Jager, Jewel, Shadow Ball and Swift combination!" The two Eevee did as commanded and the attacks hit. The Shadow Ball did nothing to Raticate but Swift still did damage, and the attacks also made Primeape stop in its tracks. Cassidy and Butch growled, "We won't be defeated! Raticate, Quick Attack, now!" "Primape, use Low Kick!" "Raticate!" "Prime-Prime!" The two Pokemon rushed at Jager and Jewel so fast Hinata was unable to call a counter attack. "EEVEE!" Jager was hit by the Low Kick and was sent flying into a tree, and Jewel was sent flying into another tree by the Quick Attack.

"J-Jager, J-Jewel, are you a-alright?" "Vee!" The two fox-like Pokemon ran back in front of Hinata ready to protect her. Jewel flinched and fell on her right side, but still tried to push herself back up, only to fall again, "Oh no, J-Jewel!" Cassidy and Butch smirked, "Let's finish this. Raticate, Super Fang, attack!" "Primeape, Brick Break!" "J-Jager, protect Jewel! Iron Tail!" "Eevee!" Jager jumped, its tail glowing. It spun and knocked away Raticate but was smacked down by Primeape's Brick Break.

Jager was now in a small crater, badly bruised, "Jager… Jager, please get up!" The little pokemon struggled to its feet but fell back down. "Now, you're mine! Primeape, Low Kick one more time!" Butch shouted. The Pig Monkey pokemon jumped before bringing down its foot. "Jager, Quick Attack!" Jager's eye snapped opened as it dodged the kick attack and once again stood in front of Jewel. "Vee…" It growled. "What? That little rat should've been toast!" Cassidy shouted.

"Jager?" Hinata whispered. The little pokemon suddenly glowed white, its limbs stretching longer and its body grew tall. The light disappeared, revealing a black pokemon with golden rings on its ears, legs, and tail, "Umbreon!" It shouted. Kai pumped his fists, "Cool, your Eevee evolved into Umbreon! It can only do that at night when its happiness is high enough."

Hinata pulled out her pokedex again. _Pokedex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power._

"C-cool…" Hinata mumbled. "So what, your little fox thing evolved into a bigger fox. Doesn't matter, it's still weak to fighting type moves. Primeape, use Low Kick!" "Priiime!" While watching his Pokemon fight, Kai spoke to Hinata, "Hinata, Umbreon may be weak to Fighting type moves but it's still got amazing Defenses. You can still win!"

Hinata nodded and thought before she shouted, "Jager, use Confuse Ray!" "Ummm…!" Jager's red eyes flashed an even brighter red as it shot out a beam of light that hit Primeape square in the eyes. Primeape's eyes turned red and it stopped mid-attack before turning around and attacking Raticate. "Biff, get your pokemon under control!" Cassidy shouted, "The name's Butch!" "Does it really matter at this point?"

During this point in the battle, the run slowly began to rise over the horizon, signaling the arrival of morning. Hinata noticed that Jewel began to stand up, "Alright, J-Jewel can m-move! Jewel, use Swift! Jager, Quick Attack!" As Jager sped towards Cassidy and Butch's squabbling pokemon, the Swift attack swirled around it as it collided with them. Jewel was now standing fully erect before Hinata spoke, "J-Jewel, can y-you continue to f-fight?" Jewel turned around before nodding, "Eevee!" Hinata breathed deeply before speaking, "That's good. Let's win this battle, alright?" "Vee!" Suddenly, Jewel began to glow white as well. "Another evolution?"

"What, another of her Pokemon is evolving?" Cassidy shouted. Kai laughed, "Well, whattadya know? Two evolutions!" Jewel's ears limbs grew longer and the end of its tail split in two. Once the light disappeared, a purple pokemon with a read bead on its forehead was shown, "Espeon!" It cried. "Wow, Espeon… I-it's so b-beautiful…"

_Pokedex: Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions._

"Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" "Rar!" Arcanine was surrounded by flames and it tackled Ekans and Koffing into Raticate and Primeape. "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" "Poreon!" The jet of water hit Jessie and James and knocked them into Cassidy and Bill. "IT'S BUTCH!" Cassidy looked at Butch weirdly, "Who are you talking to?" Butch blinked before speaking, "You know, I have no idea…"

Kai turned to Hinata, "Hinata, you have the honor." She nodded, "Jewel, Psychic!" "Espe!" The bead on Jewel's forehead and her eyes glowed blue before a bright light erupted from the bead and hit the dogpile of Rockets, sending them flying into the air, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "This is all your fault Jessie!" "My fault! If you and you're stupid partner Biff would've let us handle this, we wouldn't be in this situation!" "THE NAME IS… BUTCH!" As they disappeared, a light blinked in the sky.

"I wonder w-where they l-land and how t-they k-keep coming b-back…" Hinata whispered. Kai nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He looked down at the fossils in their hands before speaking again, "Hey, I've got an idea for what we can do with these fossils when we get to Vermillion City." "O-okay. Let's g-go, I-I'm so tired…" Hinata said, rubbing her eyes. Kai yawned, "Yeah, me too. Let's go."

* * *

Later in the afternoon Kai and Hinata went sightseeing around Vermillion City. They looked towards the pier and saw the new S.S. Anne 2.0. Kai told Hinata about how the previous one sank because of a Team Rocket takeover and that a few people supposedly died.

As they continued to wander around the edge of the city, Kai and Hinata spotted and out of place house. The house was surrounded by a wooden fence, and had a few acres of grass as well. What Kai and Hinata also noticed were a number of people walking in and out of the house carrying yellow mouse-looking creatures. In the field, there were tiny mouse looking creatures that had black lined ears, pink cheeks, and a black tail. Another one was a darker shade of yellow and had red cheeks with long rectangular shaped tail. Then there was another one with orange fur and yellow cheeks with a whip-like tail and a lightning bolt on the end of the tail. Kai looked along the fence and saw a billboard. It read, "Vermillion City Breeding Center for Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu."

"Oh, so it's a breeding facility." Kai said. Hinata looked at him, "B-Breeding?" "Yeah, pokemon breeders take pokemon that are compatible with each other and breed them together to obtain another pokemon. Only the new baby pokemon could have certain abilities or moves that the parents didn't have." "Oh…" Hinata looked at the pokemon run around in the field, happily before speaking again, "L-let's go i-inside." Kai blinked, "You serious?" "Mmhmm…" "Okay, you're the boss."

Kai pushed the gate door open and walked down the trail with Hinata. Some of the pokemon stopped and stared while the others continued to play. While walking, Hinata opened her pokedex to gain information on them.

_Pokedex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled._

_Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its, it is being wary._

_Pokedex: Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. It can let loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size._

As they entered the house they saw incubators in one corner of the house heating up yellow-colored eggs, and in another corner they saw newborn Pichu running around in an enclosed area being supervised by a pair of Raichu.

An older woman came up to them and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Mary, and this is my breeding center. Is there something specific that you two are looking for?" Hinata shook her head before speaking, "N-no, we're j-just l-looking." Mary narrowed her eyes as she began to look Hinata over. Kai and Hinata raised an eyebrow at her. The old woman then pulled back smiling, "Well, that's just fine. Just holler if you need me!" And with that she disappeared to a back room.

"Well she was weird." "Kai!" Hinata said as she lightly smacked him on his shoulder. "What? She was…" Hinata rolled her eyes and peaked into the boxed area, looking at the baby Pichu, her cheeks tinted a light pink, "So cute…"

After a few minutes of looking the front door burst open and an irate teenage boy stomped to the front desk, "Alright, where is she? Hey, lady!" Mary soon came out from the back and walked up to the desk, "Can I help you, young man?" "Yeah, I want to give this Raichu back!" Mary frowned, "May I ask why?" "It's totally worthless!" "Surely that's not the only reason." "It's the only reason I need to give this useless rat back!" He pulled a pokeball off of his belt and released the pokemon inside, revealing a Raichu. Instead of the light being white, it was blue, Hinata noticed. She also saw that the Raichu had blue eyes instead of the normal brown like the Raichu pictured in her pokedex, and that instead of having a pointed lightning bolt on the end of its tail, it was cut off slightly at the end.

"Take it back, I don't want it anymore." He said, exiting the house. Mary now had a dark look on her face before she brightened up again, "Come on, Blue…" The Raichu jumped on desk before Mary picked it up gently and carried it in the back room. After a few more moments, Mary came back out, sighing. Hinata and Kai when up to her, "Um… We'd hate to sound nosey and all, but what was that about?" Mary sighed again, "That's the fifth person this month." "What d-do you m-mean f-fifth person?" Hinata asked. "Ever since Blue was born, I knew she would be special," Mary said.

* * *

_Mary sat in a chair, gently holding an egg that was wrapped in a soft blanket. It was close to hatching more so than the other members of its litter. It would hatch soon, she could feel it._

When Blue hatched from her egg earlier than expected, I knew Blue was a special pokemon.

_After a few hours, the egg started to glow white and began to crack. After a few seconds, the top of the egg popped off and a baby Pichu's head was in its place. Mary noticed that instead of the Pichu having brown eyes, it had blue eyes. "Well, aren't you something?" Mary said, smiling. "Pichu-Pichu!" the little mouse squeaked. "It may be cheesy, but I think I'll call you Blue. Do you like that name? Blue?" "Pichu!" It nodded its head, happily. "Well that's great!"_

Once the months had passed, Blue grew into a Pikachu, and started attracting more and more attention from people.

_A young female coordinator came in looking for a Pikachu and once her eyes set on Blue, she was determined to obtain her. She begged and pleaded with Mary for hours about why she deserved Blue and how she would take care of it, and convinced Mary to let her have it._

I admit, it was probably my fault for not telling the trainers before they took Blue… I told them she was a special kind of Pikachu but they didn't really understand. They just took Blue and left… But not for long…

_The front door opened and Mary was right in front of the person in no time, "How may I help you?" "I want to give this Pikachu back." Mary blinked before looking at the person once more, and recognized her as the same girl who adopted Blue last week. "May I ask why? I thought you liked Blue?" The girl looked guiltily down at the floor, "I did like Blue, but… When I spent time with it… I figured out that there was something wrong… I just can't keep her anymore alright?" The girl took the pokeball off her belt and released Blue._

"_Pika?" The little Pikachu looked her Trainer, with her head tilted to one side. "I'm sorry, Blue…" "Pika-Pi…?" Blue jumped on the girl's shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. The girl flinched away before grabbing Blue and putting her on the floor, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" The girl then ran out of the center and along the trail, Blue chasing after her, "Pika-Pi! Pikachu!" The girl stopped before turning around, "I don't want you anymore!" Blue stopped mid-run, it's eyes widened. "Pika…" "I don't want you anymore, Blue. You're just… just… Worthless!" Blue's ears fell as well as her tail and her eyes began to water, and the girl stopped yelling, looking ashamed, "I'm sorry…"_

_She then turned before walking away, closing the gate shut as she left. Blue sat in the middle of the trail, overcome with sadness that her trainer left her. Mary soon came out of the house, and gently lifted Blue up, "It's okay, Blue… It's okay…" She patted the little mouse's back as she carried her inside. Mary sighed deeply, hoping that whoever adopted Blue next wouldn't do the same thing as that girl._

_

* * *

_

"But it was wishful thinking… One by one, every trainer and coordinator who adopted Blue returned her more than a few days later." Mary said, tearing up. Hinata was reduced to a pile of tears at the story, knowing how it felt to be called worthless… It was something no one should go through.

Mary sniffed before speaking again, "I haven't been able to fine a secure home for Blue ever since then… And now she's back, again…" She looked out of the window, seeing Blue sitting by the lake looking out at the sunset, a depressed look on her face. Kai sighed, "Wow that is a sad story… But why exactly would people return Blue after only having her for just a few days?" Mary spoke, "Well, it's my fault; I thought they would accept her for what she was and not for what she could do. I'm afraid that Blue doesn't like any other humans besides me. But I don't want to keep her here her whole life. Even my older Raichu and Pikachu have been adopted by people who just want a family pet. I just want her to go and live a life outside of the breeding center…"

* * *

As Mary and Kai continued to talk, Hinata snuck out the back door and walked towards Blue. The sad Raichu noticed her presence and turned to look at her. Hinata and Blue's eyes met, before Blue broke their gaze, turning back to look at the sunset, indifferent. Hinata walked up to the left side of Blue and sat down next to her. "I-It's painful isn't it?" Blue didn't respond, still gazing at the orange hue.

"To be called w-worthless… F-for people t-to give u-up on you j-just because y-you don't meet their e-expectations?" Blue blinked before flicking her tail, Hinata was happy that she was finally getting somewhere. "You d-don't want to b-be here your e-entire life d-do you?" Blue blinked again, still flicking her tail. "I came here to this r-region for a-adventure. To p-prove to p-people t-that I could t-take care of myself." Blue then turned to Hinata; its eyes were slightly wider. "I can t-tell that y-you want to p-prove y-yourself as well… To p-prove that y-you're not w-worthless and t-that you're strong a-and c-can do anything you set y-your mind to…"

Blue's mouth opened slightly, it's eyes were completely open and her ears stood up straight, taking in every word Hinata said. "Blue," The little Raichu's tail perked up, "I k-know you may n-not like h-humans much… B-but if you w-would give m-me a c-chance, we c-could be strong together…" Hinata held out her hand and Blue looked at it, "Rai…" "Blue… Do y-you want t-to come with m-me on my j-journey? We'll g-get stronger t-together and we'll p-prove t-those people w-wrong." Hinata smiled genuinely at Blue, still holding her hand out. "R-Rai…" Blue stuttered, her eyes beginning to water.

Blue suddenly jumped into Hinata's arms, crying. "I-It's okay, Blue. I-I'm here… I promise you."

* * *

Kai and Mary looked through the window at the interaction between Hinata and Blue. "I think you found someone." Kai said. Mary smiled gently, "Yes… Yes I think I do, too… She should be told though, about Blue's… problem…" Kai nodded in understanding, "I'll tell her, don't worry. Hinata's too sweet and understanding to turn away a pokemon just because they don't do what everyone else expects them to."

Mary grabbed Kai's hand and shook it, "Thank you… Thank you…" "You're welcome…"

-END-

_**Stephano Hungary: So can anyone guess what's wrong with Blue? You probably can, I don't think it should be that hard to figure out, but if you don't know you'll find out next chapter! XD Ah, muse you are something. Anyway, I promise to write a chapter on Shino and Kiba… Right after the next chapter when Hinata fights Lt. Surge! RAAAAH! It's going down!**_

_**AND REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, BROTHER! XD**_


End file.
